As Memórias Perdidas de Athon
by Minizaya
Summary: Uma terra dominada por um Imperador cujo maior desejo é extinguir todos os dragões que existem. Até que seis guerreiros surgem, com seus companheiros dragões, para impedi lo. Dragões são da Wizard D&D , a relação dragão e cavaleiro baseado em Eragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 - O Início****  
**  
"Há eras atrás, os dragões eram os dominadores de Athon. Poderosos, fortes e imponentes, nada poderia impedi-los de lá permanecer, ou era o que achavam. Foi então que humanos surgiram em sua maravilhosa terra. A princípio, não eram um perigo, mas alguns começaram a se relacionar com dragões. Algumas espécies gostavam de ajudá-los, enquanto outras possuíam o desejo de matá-los. Foi então que a primeira guerra dos dragões começou. Por fim, os metálicos, que apoiavam a justiça, lançaram-se contra os cromados, que apoiavam a morte dos humanos. Depois que uma batalha sangrenta, o número de dragões foi imensamente reduzido, e para impedir de serem vistos por humanos, se isolaram e locais mais e mais extremos, e assim vários outros padeceram, já que não estavam acostumados com essa mudança brutal de clima.

Mas, foi então que, Threa, um poderoso dragão de bronze, aliou-se a um cavaleiro, Radivax, e juntos, puderam garantir a paz para alguns dragões. Uma Ordem foi criada para garantir a paz de um tratado de paz entre dragões e humanos. Tudo parecia bem, até que um cavaleiro, aliado a um dragão negro, chamado de Arganöth, resolveu que ditadura seria o melhor modo de controlar o crescimento descontrolado dos humanos. Porém, a Ordem não aprovou, já que queriam garantir a paz para humanos, e não apenas para dragões.O Cavaleiro negro disse que os humanos haviam invadido a terra dos dragões, por isso deveriam ser mortos, e assim saiu dizendo que ficaria forte e voltaria para salvar a todos os dragões. Threa e Radivax, na época tentaram impedir o cavaleiro negro, mas este fugiu, ninguém sabe para onde.

Depois de longos anos, o dragão e seu cavaleiro voltaram, e foram até a Ordem aonde assassinaram a todos os membros, humanos e dragões. Ninguém sabe ao certo o que aconteceu com o cavaleiro, mas ele havia voltado muito diferente. E ninguém sabe como foi que ele conseguiu tanto poder, mas é um fato que conseguiu. Decidido a iniciar sua ditadura, declarou que os dragões que se aliassem a ele seriam absolvidos, e todos os outros, assassinados. No final das contas, mesmo os que se juntaram a ele foram brutalmente assassinados. O Imperador, como é chamado e gosta de ser chamado, então disse: "Eu serei o mais poderoso dessa terra, e após matar todos que poderiam ser ameaças para mim, ninguém pode me impedir!". Então, os dragões restantes e rebeldes, fugiram e esconderam seus ovos pelo país. Onde, ninguém nunca soube, mas sabe-se que foram os únicos que restaram, exceto Arganöth.

Mas, como estavam os ovos perdidos, estavam também as esperanças, até o momento em que um surgiu poderoso mago e fez então, uma profecia. A profecia dizia;  
"Os reinos da escuridão irão crescer,  
Mas isso não impede o bem de nascer.  
Seis nobres guerreiros irão lutar  
Para reestruturar a paz perdida.  
Corajosos como o fogo, Livres como o ar,  
Nobres como a terra, Fortes como as águas  
Enfrentarão dificuldades,  
Mas no final, Threa sorrirá para eles,  
E tudo, entre o céu e os oceanos,  
Irá mudar".

Essa é a história contada de gerações a gerações sobre a Revolução de Threa, em homenagem ao nobre dragão de bronze. Até hoje se encontram templos escondidos com imagens dele, lutando contra Arganöth. E todos esperam os seis nobres guerreiros, apesar da incerteza sobre a profecia, pois afinal, a esperança que alimenta todos os seres é o surgimento desses guerreiros".


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – A Ilha do Fogo**

O Sol já estava alto, mas a garota parecia ainda estar em sono profundo, com a respiração calma e lenta. Seus cabelos castanhos caíam para fora da rede, onde ela dormia, e passos ressoaram enquanto alguém se aproximava da garota.  
— Lyra! - exclamou – Levante-se! Olhe o Sol! Vamos, vamos! Você tem trabalho a fazer!  
Ao lentamente abrir as pálpebras, seus belos olhos verdes revelaram-se e então a garota respondeu:  
— Ah Mãe! Eu tou tão cansada! –respondeu sonolenta – Me deixe dormir em paz!  
—E posso saber o que a senhorita ficou fazendo até tão tarde ontem?  
Lyra levantou-se rapidamente e pareceu completamente acordada (num) instante. Tem por volta dos 17 anos, e é muito bonita. Puxara os olhos da mãe, mas o cabelo devia ser do pai, por não serem como os cabelos ruivos da mãe, mas não havia como saber, pois seu pai havia falecido há muito tempo, e Lyra não se lembrava dele. Seu pai havia sido chamado para servir o exército do Imperador, e nunca mais voltara.

Há alguns anos, Lyra começara a passear na montanha de sua ilha, que, na verdade era um vulcão inativo, não havendo assim o que temer. Em uma de suas viagens pela montanha, há poucos meses, encontrara um ovo, avermelhado e muito bonito, e o levara escondido para sua casa. Quando menos esperava, uma criatura saiu de lá. Um réptil vermelho, com um par de chifres e escamas muito resistentes, e asas maiores que o próprio corpo do animal, quando estendidas. Infelizmente, o animal, que Lyra logo descobriu ser um dragão, crescia rapidamente, por isso ela foi obrigada a escondê-lo no vulcão, já que só ela subia até lá freqüentemente.  
Fora o evento mais fascinante de sua vida, e em homenagem a sua ilha, chamou-o de Pyrus, já que a ilha chama-se Pyrus Island e também devido ao fato que soltava faíscas de suas narinas. A ilha encontra-se no sudoeste de Athon, próximo ao continente, mas não é visível do mesmo. Quanto ao dragão, suas escamas foram ficando um vermelho mais forte, e seus chifres eram levemente avermelhados e torcidos. Possuía belos olhos verdes, como os da dona, e uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo, devido a uma lembrança de uma luta contra um puma adulto, na qual, para a surpresa de Lyra, o filhote conseguira afugentar o puma.

Assim, Lyra havia passado a noite ao lado de seu dragão, já que recentemente ele parecia estar nervoso e impaciente em relação a algo, que ela não fazia idéia do que poderia ser. _Não se preocupe, minha querida, não é nada demais. _Dizia ele, insistentemente. É claro, o dia em que Lyra descobrira que seu dragão sabia falar com ela por sua mente, fora surpreendente também. Quando finalmente desceu da montanha, caiu exausta na sua rede e dormiu até ser maldosamente acordada pela mãe. Os cidadãos e familiares não sabiam nada sobre Pyrus, e nunca ficariam sabendo, pensava Lyra.  
— Se troque e pare de sonhar acordada! – exclamou a mãe.  
— Certo, certo... tou indo...   
E caminhou para dentro da cabana para se trocar. Vestiu sua calça marrom, juntamente com suas botas, sua camisa verde e suas luvas. Não poderia esquecer de sua espada, é claro, afinal, a montanha poderia ser muito perigosa, já que viviam por lá muitos animais selvagens, e certamente não podia arriscar que Pyrus fosse salvá-la e visto por alguém.

Quando estava recolhendo frutas para comer ao longo do caminho até as ovelhas – em Pyrus as ovelhas serviam para fazer roupas, não para alimento, pois na ilha costumava-se comer apenas vegetais e frutas, raramente carne-, Lyra repentinamente sentiu seu coração apertar. Era uma sensação terrível, de horror e pânico, quase como se uma faca o estivesse cortando seu coração.

Era Pyrus. O que será que havia acontecido? Largou as frutas no chão e correu montanha acima, desesperada, chamando seu dragão mentalmente. Será que estava ferido? Mas o que poderia tê-lo ferido? Ao alcançar o topo, viu Pyrus olhá-la com olhos desesperados, levantar vôo e ir em sua direção. Ao aproximar-se, diminuiu a velocidade e pegou-a com o pescoço, encaixando-a em suas costas, para então levantar vôo mais alto. _Pyrus? O que está fazendo? Bote-me no chão!_ Disse desesperada, ao se ver afastando-se do chão. _Não! Ele veio! Eu vou te salvar, não deixarei você se machucar! _Pyrus respondeu.  
Batendo as asas rapidamente, o dragão ganhou altura, e Lyra começou a sentir náuseas. Olhando em volta para tentando se acalmar, notou algo curioso. O vulcão parecia estar... parecia estar mais vermelho em seu interior.  
_Pyrus! O vulcão! Vai entrar em erupção! Temos que descer e avisar a todos da vila! -_ exclamou Lyra_  
Não! Não posso arriscar que se machuque! É o que ele quer! – _respondeu desesperado sobrevoando a ilha.  
Lyra fitou a lava, em pânico. A fumaça começou a subir em direção aos céus, e a lava escorreu para baixo. Ocorreu repentinamente a Lyra o pensamento de que o vulcão estava inativo, e que isso tudo era um sonho. Pyrus apenas observava, passivamente, a situação abaixo.  
Lyra olhou a vila, e viu que as pessoas continuavam suas rotinas, nem havia notado a fumaça que saia do vulcão. Até que ouviu um grito, seguido de outros e viu alguém apontando para Pyrus. Correram e se trancaram em suas casas, com medo dele. Assim nunca verão a lava, pensou Lyra. _Pyrus, voe em direção do vulcão!  
Não! Ele está lá!  
Quem? Quem é ele?-_indagou inutilmente.  
Pyrus se afastou do vulcão, e Lyra escutou gritos de pânico. Provavelmente a lava havia atingido a vila. Repentinamente, Lyra se sentiu cansada. Não conseguia ver o que estava acontecendo na vila, e aquela monotonia a estava matando...  
Acordou com um baque surdo. Pyrus havia finalmente pousado, onde antes era a vila, e agora apenas lava seca. Ao olhar em volta, não havia sobrado nada. Tudo foi (fora) consumido. Uma onda de ódio subiu a sua cabeça. Desceu de Pyrus e chutou o ar inutilmente. Virou-se para Pyrus e exclamou _É tudo sua culpa! Se você tivesse pousado quando eu pedi, eu poderia ter avisado a eles!  
Não é verdade... Nada que você fizesse poderia impedir essa tragédia... Sinto muito, Lyra.  
Não! _ _Você só se importa consigo mesmo! Se tivesse me ajudado..._  
Parou quando localizou um vulto de manto escuro parado no centro da planície queimada. _Cuidado com ele, Lyra! Ele é perigoso! _Pyrus disse rispidamente. A figura os encarava, e então caminhou lentamente na direção deles, com um sorriso cínico.  
— Muito boa tarde, srta.Cavaleira e seu dragão.  
"Vim a pedido de meu nobre soberano, o Imperador. Ele me disse estar interessado em uma aliança com a srta, e pediu - me para mostrar-lhe uma pequena fração de seu poder".  
Lyra fitou-o seriamente, _Então... Foi ele? Ele que arruinou tudo? _  
— Uma pequena fração? Você está se referindo ao... Vulcão?  
— Sim.- respondeu calmamente – E fui instruído a matá-la, caso recusasse, é claro.  
Uma onda de ódio e fúria cresceu dentro dela, e parecia se reproduzir no dragão. Ambos tremiam raivosamente, e ela se recusava a acreditar na realidade. Ela havia perdido tudo, apenas por que um idiota queria sua aliança?   
— Vou recusar! JAMAIS me unirei a ele! Ele destruiu tudo que eu tinha só para se mostrar!  
— Humm...? Nesse caso, tenho que te matar. –disse, retirando uma espada de seu manto.   
Lyra puxou a espada, mas nunca havia duelado. Quer dizer, lutar contra coiotes, ou qualquer coisa parecida é muito diferente do que lutar com um espadachim, provavelmente profissional. Encarou-o, observando todos os movimentos de seu adversário. Ele segurava a espada firmemente, e a observava, buscando o melhor modo de acabar com sua defesa. Lyra piscou, e viu um vulto a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, sua espada havia voado para longe. _Como ele faz isso? _Pensou amargurada. Não tinha como, havia sido rápido demais!  
No mesmo instante, Pyrus bateu sua cauda violentamente no agressor, com uma expressão furiosa. _Quem pensa que é para atacar ela assim? _Rugindo alto, pegou Lyra e voou para leste com ela. Lyra observou o vulto que estava olhando-os fugir, e então mirou para onde estava indo. Para onde iria? O que a aguardaria? Agora que não tinha para onde voltar, o que faria? Não pôde fazer mais nada além de se perder em seus pensamentos e olhar o horizonte escuro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – A Cidade da Chuva  
**  
Olhou para o céu cinzento, e ao sentir a mudança repentina do vento, sentiu que algo, mesmo que muito distante, estava mudando. Sentada em cima de uma grande pedra, próxima a um penhasco que acabava no oceano, uma garota fitava o céu inexpressivamente. A garota possuía cabelos acinzentados, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, com a franja caindo sobre seu rosto. Usava um quimono azul, preso por um laço rosa em sua cintura. Ouviu um farfalhar de asas aproximando-se, e virou-se para olhar a criatura que vinha em sua direçãoEra prateado, acinzentado como o céu acima dela. Olhou-a com seus olhos roxos ao aproximar-se e, se permanecesse parado por alguns segundos, pareceria uma estátua. Possuía algumas marcas mais claras espalhadas pelo corpo, como listras._"__Está pronto_,_Endless_?" O dragão balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e então perguntou "_Tem certeza disso? Pode mesmo confiar nesse... Imperador?__"__  
__"__Só saberemos quando chegarmos lá, não?__"  
"__Mas não acha suspeito? Por que um imperador de terras tão distantes nos enviaria um mensageiro nos convidando para conhecê-lo? É estranho...!__" __  
__"__Endless__"_sorriu, "_Não se preocupe! Não acontecerá nada de errado, eu prometo!__"__  
__"__Isso ainda não me cheira bem, Sheena! E se ele quiser me machucar, ou pior, te machucar? Não podemos provar nada! E, além disso, quantos dragões você já viu por aí? Como ele sabia de mim? Não faz sentido!__"  
_Sheena apenas olhou o céu de novo e afirmou; "_Nós vamos até lá! Temos que ir! Preciso saber por quê! Por que eu e não outro? Seu ovo estava naquele templo há séculos! Literalmente! O mensageiro disse que o Imperador tinha respostas, eu... Realmente preciso ir!__"  
_Endless bufou um pouco de ar frio pelas narinas e se preparou para decolar. "_Então suba, não temos mais tempo a perder!_"  
Sheena subiu facilmente nas costas do dragão, provavelmente fazia isso há bastante tempo. O dragão olhou-a de alto a baixo e então caminhou até a beira do penhasco._"__Iremos pelo sul, __Endless__, é mais confortável para você, certo? Exatamente daqui, _disse apontando para o chão_, viraremos a oeste, seguiremos até uma floresta, conhecida como Emerald Forest... Passamos por ela, virando a norte na sua fronteira. Entendido?__"_  
"_Sim, senhorita.__"_ Afirmou o dragão, e então pulou do penhasco. No ar, bateu as asas fortemente, ganhando altura rapidamente. Sheena fitou o horizonte, sentindo-se ansiosa, já que não podia nem imaginar o que o futuro havia reservado para ela. No início da viagem, pegou seu arco e flecha e atirou em alguns pássaros, como passatempo, para que Endless os pegasse no ar. Mas depois de um tempo, cansou-se, e guardou seu arco. Endless censurou-a "_Aquelas flechas poderiam ser úteis em um futuro próximo!__"  
"__Relaxa, __Endless__, seu desesperado!__" _E tremeu ao sentir uma rajada fria de vento  
"_Sheena... cubra-se e durma! Não quero você passando frio!__"__  
__"__Mas... __Endless__! E você vai fazer o que?__"__  
__"__Voar?__"  
"__Seu bobo! Estou falando sério!__"__  
__"__Eu também! É melhor que você esteja descansada para conhecer o Imperador!__"__.  
_Sheena revirou os olhos, mas, cobriu-se com um cobertor de lã e deitou-se no dorso do seu dragão. "_Boa-noite!__"_

Sheena, desde pequena, como todas outras crianças da vila, havia sido treinada a usar armas e a lutar rigorosamente com o passar dos anos. Aos dezoito anos, como todos outros, fora colocada no templo para passar uma noite com o ovo. O ovo havia sido encontrado há muito tempo, - dizem que os próprios pais deixaram-no com um humano -, mas fora guardado por décadas, até poder ser colocado no templo, quando as notícias das loucuras sobre assassinatos de dragões pararam. Desde então, todo morador da ilha tentou fazer o ovo nascer, mas nada.  
Até essa noite... Sheena foi trancada lá dentro, e não tinha fé nenhuma em si mesma. Era uma garota normal, um pouco mais rápida que os outros, mas não seria por isso que o dragão a escolheria. Ou era o que pensava. Depois de algumas horas, o ovo começou a se balançar, e calmamente, sua casca foi cedendo e ele se arrastou para fora. Sheena estava estupefata. Não conseguia acreditar, e não queria se aproximar do filhote. Ele era bem azulado, mas foi ficando mais prateado com o tempo. Depois que o filhote nasceu para ela, os dois passaram por treinamentos muito mais pesados, e o dragão foi crescendo.  
Um dia, veio à vila um visitante, trazendo consigo palavras do Imperador de outras terras, que gostaria de conhecê-la. O visitante vestia um longo manto preto, que cobria todo seu corpo, e quase não era possível ver seu rosto. Era um homem, de olhos amarelados, que tinha cabelos pretos. Ele conversou com Sheena, e ela imediatamente aceitou o convite.  
Depois de uma semana de preparativos e despedidas, ela se preparava para partir bem cedo, e esperava Endless em uma pedra na beira do penhasco... "_Sheena! Acorde! Acho que estou vendo a floresta!__"_ Exclamou animado.  
Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, e sonolenta olhou para frente. Viu uma enorme massa verde há uma certa distância, e sentiu-se bem por estar acordada. O sol mostrava que estava entardecendo, e ficou feliz que poderia assistir o pôr-do-sol em poucas horas. Voaram por cima da floresta, muito densa e alta, parcialmente satisfeitos por não terem que passar por dentro dela, apesar de parecer uma ótima aventura. Ao passarem a floresta, viraram para norte. "_Endless__... vamos parar para você descansar! Foi um dia longo, e você deve estar cansado!__"  
"__Eu posso voar mais, se quiser!__"  
"__Endless!"_ Exclamou indignada._"__Não seja bobo! Por que eu não posso gastar flechas, mas posso gastar você? Vamos pousar!__"  
"__Já que insiste...__"  
_Pousaram, Sheena desceu rapidamente do dorso do dragão e olhou em volta. Já estava quase tudo escuro, e ela queria esticar as pernas. Andou um pouco, e depois ajudou Endless a acender o fogo. "_Isso seria mais fácil se eu fosse outra raça! Eu poderia simplesmente cuspir fogo nisso, e estaria acabado__".  
"__Detalhe, você não é um dragão de fogo, e jogar um bafo frio aí não vai adiantar nada!__"_ Disse enquanto raspava duas pedras uma na outra. Acendeu o fogo, sentando-se com Endless em volta das chamas e perguntou "_Faminto?__"_ "Disse pegando uma sacola com peixes"  
"_Um pouco...__"  
"__Pegue aí!__"_ Jogou peixes para ele, enquanto os espetava outros em uma flecha para colocar no fogo para ela.  
Comeram, e então, ouviram um som se aproximando. Pareciam asas, menores que as de Endless, mas maiores que as de um pássaro comum. Endless lançou-se ao ar silenciosamente, para que o possível agressor não o ouvisse. Sheena preparou uma flecha, e sentou-se, fingindo estar concentrada em seu peixe, mas ouvindo atentamente a sua volta, com o arco preparado abaixado em sua mão.  
_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – A Vila Rebelde

Um assobio foi ouvido, ecoando por entre as rochas. O garoto caminhava suado ao pé das montanhas. Retirava insistentemente sua franja, que ficava na altura dos olhos, de seu rosto, colocando-a atrás da orelha, mas ela sempre caia de novo. Provavelmente tinha cerca de vinte e um anos. Vestia uma calça preta, e uma camisa branca, com um sobretudo aberto por cima. Seus braços estavam enrolados em panos e suas mãos envoltas em uma luva grossa. Seus olhos castanhos olhavam para o alto, e ele parecia procurar algo. Assobiou mais uma vez, e então localizou um pássaro vindo em sua direção. Levantou o braço no ar, ligeiramente dobrado, e o falcão pousou em seu antebraço. O garoto levou o falcão à altura dos olhos e perguntou:

—Onde você estava?

O falcão olhou-o nos olhos, e bicou carinhosamente seu braço. O garoto suspirou e perguntou mais uma vez:

—Onde você estava?

O falcão o fitou por uns instantes, e levantou vôo. O garoto tirou seu sobretudo, colocando-o no chão, para seguir mais velozmente o pássaro. Correu ao pé da montanha, escalando-a quando preciso, e então encontrou seu falcão pousado em uma árvore seca. O falcão olhou-o, levantou vôo mais uma vez e o garoto novamente correu para acompanhá-lo. Depois de longas horas assim, quando estava quase anoitecendo, viu seu falcão parado sobre algo... Algo oval, mas grande demais para um ovo comum. Aproximou-se e perguntou

—Então era isso que o mantinha ocupado? O que é isso?

O falcão olhou-o pousando em seu ombro a seguir. O garoto pegou o ovo, e o examinou. Parecia ser feito de metal. Nem ouro, nem prata. Talvez... Latão? Era bem pesado também. Olhou de relance para o falcão.

— Teremos que dormir aqui, Tyrell. Espero que não fique muito frio...

No dia seguinte, seguiu de volta para a vila, onde todos pareciam preocupados com ele. Sua irmã mais nova, Carol, veio correndo ao seu encontro, e abraçou-o fortemente. Ela possuía cabelos ruivos, e belos olhos azulados. Tinha cerca de quinze anos.

— Peeeeeeeeeeter! - disse chorosa – Você está bem? O que houve? Por que não voltou ontem?

— Ah... não se preocupe, Carol, não foi nada demais... Eu só... Bom... Encontrei isso.

E tirou de suas costas um saco com o ovo. Mostrou-o para a irmã, e os olhos dela brilharam de interesse, já que ela adorava coisas relacionadas à história.

— Peter! Onde você achou isso? – disse, enquanto avaliava o ovo.

— Bom, na montanha. O Tyrell me levou até lá.

Quando menos esperava, sua irmã já havia roubado o ovo para si, levando-o para sua cabana para estudá-lo. Peter suspirou, e depois se justificou para o resto da vila o que havia acontecido.Quando finalmente se livrou das perguntas, foi até sua cabana. Ao entrar, viu sua irmã martelando levemente o ovo, e encostando o ouvido nele em seguida. Peter ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Espero que você não esteja matando-o...

— Peter! Eu acho... – olhou-o espantada – Acho que é um ovo de dragão!  
Peter arregalou os olhos, espantado.

— Um... Ovo... Do quê?

— Dragão, Peter, dragão! Sabe aqueles animais esplêndidos que nosso querido Imperador possui, e fez o favor de acabar com os outros?

— Mas... Isso... Por que ele estaria lá em cima?

— Provavelmente estava escondido – disse encolhendo os ombros

Peter fitou o ovo, nervosamente. Como havia arranjado um ovo desses? Que maravilha...

Um ano depois, Peter voava animado com sua dragoa, Tyrell os seguindo pelo ar. "_Vamos lá, Khäelen! Vamos fazê-lo comer poeira!"_

"Já que insiste..."

E o animal bateu as asas fortemente, ganhando velocidade. Tinha cor de latão, cheirava a metal, e suas asas, ao contrário de outros dragões, eram ligadas até o rabo, formando um tipo de leque. Tyrell tentou acompanhá-los, mas logo se cansou e pousou em uma rocha. Com o passar dos meses, Peter havia aprendido a conviver com seu dragão. Ele era como uma esperança para a vila, que era absolutamente contra o Imperador, como todas, para falar a verdade, mas a vila de Peter era abertamente contra.Carol e Khäelen se davam muito bem também. Peter mostrava enorme carinho a irmã, já que ele que havia a criado. Sua mãe falecera no parto de Carol, e o pai morrera pouco tempo depois, de depressão. Khäelen trazia comida para a vila, por isso era amada por todos. Porém, a dragoa ficava a maior parte de seu tempo escondida nas montanhas. "_Não quero que te machuquem"_, insistia Peter, e ela apenas grunhia incompreendida.

Certo dia, Khäelen chamou Peter mentalmente, parecendo animada, e disse que queria mostrar-lhe algo. Peter foi ao seu encontro, e montou nela, que alegre, levou-o para o meio das montanhas. Quando estavam bem alto, Peter olhou o horizonte, mas via apenas uma linha de montanhas que pareciam infinitas. Voaram por bastante tempo, até que quando Khäelen começou a perder altura. Pousaram, e Peter olhou estupefato para frente. Um enorme templo, com estátuas de dragões batalhando estava a sua frente. Olhou para Khäelen "_Como você descobriu isso?""Foi hoje de madrugada... Eu achei ouvir algo me chamando e vim até aqui." _

"Algo te chamando...?" Peter mudou de expressão, de uma chocada para uma brava. "_Como assim? Algo te chamando? E se fosse o Imperador te atraindo?"_

"Não seja idiota, Peter! Logicamente, eu perceberia se fosse algo estranho. Digo... estranho do tipo suspeito!"

Então, ouviram passos vindo na sua direção. Peter pegou sua adaga rapidamente, e Khäelen olhou concentrada para o lugar de onde vinham os passos. Um homem, não muito alto, com cabelos castanhos bem curtos e penetrantes olhos azuis surgiu das sombras do templo. Peter preparou-se para atacar, mas o homem simplesmente olhou-o

— Estava esperando-os, cavaleiro e dragão. 

Peter olhou desconfiado para Khäelen, e ela apenas balançou a cabeça como se fosse uma aprovação. 

— E posso saber com quem eu falo?

— Não temos tempo para isso... Tenho que informar o que te espera o mais rápido possível.- respondeu rispidamente o Druida.

"Você precisa sair de sua vila, e fugir para o norte. Depois de amanhã, um homem com um manto preto virá para assassinar você e seu dragão, mas você não estará na vila. Continuará seguindo para o Norte, e deve procurar por "Ela". Ela será sua principal motivação para lutar. Quando encontrá-la, junto com seus amigos, voltará para me ver. Mas preciso avisá-lo. Será uma jornada longa e árdua, mas necessária". 

— Mas... E a vila? O que acontece com ela?

— Se você não estiver lá, nada vai acontecer. Mas se ficar, todos serão assassinados. 

— Como posso saber se posso acreditar em você?

O Druida sorriu cinicamente

— Não pode. Terá que acreditar. E já que pediu, meu nome é Alexander. 

Peter voltou o mais rápido possível para a vila. Tinha que se preparar para voar para o norte. Foi um vôo muito silencioso, e ao pousar na vila, correu para sua cabana. Arrumou suas bagagens e cutucou levemente a irmã.

— Carol... – disse sussurrando – Tenho que partir.

Carol sentou-se repentinamente e o olhou assustada.

— Não... entendi.

— Vou voar para norte... Não posso levá-la comigo – disse abraçando a irmã – Mas prometo que nos veremos de novo.

— Mas... Peter! Não me deixe! – pediu aos prantos.

— Espero que me perdoe, irmãzinha. – limpou as lágrimas dela e beijou sua testa.- Até mais ver.

E saiu. Arrumou suas coisas em Khäelen, e esta ficou em silêncio. " _Posso me despedir da Carol também?" _

Peter sorriu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Khäelen teve um pouco de dificuldade para meter sua cabeça dentro da cabana, mas quando conseguiu, seu focinho foi abraçado e encharcado de lágrimas. Depois de alguns instantes, Peter estava montado, voando para norte, em direção do vasto e infinito deserto.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – O Viajante

Olhou a planície. O ventou soprou para sul, trazendo um odor desagradável "_Deve ser o pântano do Imperador"_. 

_"Sim... Tome cuidado."_

Ele olhou cautelosamente a sua volta. Estava sozinho, e até onde conseguia ver, via apenas as nuvens negras que rodeavam o castelo do Imperador. "_Você tem que tomar mais cuidado que eu, Dayana! Afinal, você é o objetivo principal dele."_

"Eu sei...Mas você sabe muito bem que estou escondida, enquanto você está indo até o castelo dele! Acha que vou suportar isso? Você se arrisca demais, Dougie!"

"Humm... Então escolheu a pessoa errada... Eu sou assim, e não posso negar que sou muito bonito também!"

"Seu engraçadinho convencido! Nem me venha com esse papinho!" disse indignada.

"_Hahaha! Desculpe, não resisti!"_

Continuou caminhando em direção ao castelo. Sua franja loira caía sobre os olhos, mas ele não parecia se importar. Parecia até gostar, já que lhe dava um certo estilo. Por trás das franjas encontravam-se belos olhos azuis, que lembravam lagos. Ao caminhar lembrava-se de como havia encontrado Dayana. Em uma das suas viagens para as Stony Mountains, resolveu fazer um caminho mais divertido, ou seja, mais perigoso, e deu de cara com um ovo de cobre. Quando ela nasceu, era muito alegre, e adorava brincar. Dougie não tinha certeza do que faria com ela. Talvez devesse deixá-la lá, provavelmente conseguiria viver sozinha, mas quando estava indo embora, a dragoa correu atrás dele, e nunca mais se separaram.

Sorriu confiante. Pretendia entrar no castelo, para aprender mais sobre o Imperador, e quem sabe até assaltá-lo? Ele merecia, afinal. Mas Dougie temia que o Imperador pudesse sentir Dayana de algum modo, através dele, e a última coisa que queria era colocá-la em perigo. Mas tinha que tentar.

Ao aproximar-se do castelo, cortou o contato mental com Dayana, para não arriscá-la. Entrou sorrateiramente na vila que cercava o castelo. Todos o olhavam com uma expressão suspeita, já que não era todo dia que um visitante passava por lá. A cidade do Imperador, Slokathorn, era localizada a oeste de um pântano, aonde, diziam rumores, seu dragão havia nascido.

Entrou no castelo, aonde havia soldados por todos os lados. Resolveu então que em vez de se esconder dos soldados, seria mais fácil escalar as janelas. Saiu do castelo e localizou a biblioteca pelo lado de fora. Lançou um gancho em uma delas, e foi escalando as paredes. Sorriu alegre, quando atingiu o local. Pulou para dentro, e olhou a sala. Estava na biblioteca, logo, seus cálculos estavam corretos. Olhou rapidamente a sua volta, e recolheu seu gancho. Então, começou a procurar livros que o ajudassem. Após horas de busca, não encontrou nada. Todos livros sobre dragões pareciam extintos.

Largou-se exausto em uma cadeira. "_Não encontrei nad.." "CALE-SE!" _gritou Dayana em resposta. 

Levantou-se de um salto. Não devia ter contatado ela! Ouviu um rugido ecoando entre as paredes. Dougie gelou. Definitivamente era um dragão...E que outro dragão estaria lá senão Arganöth? Correu para seu gancho, prendeu-o na janela, e desceu rapidamente até o chão. Na descida, viu enormes asas negras se debaterem por perto. Dougie, assim que atingiu o chão, olhou freneticamente em volta até que viu um cavalo parado por perto. Correu até ele, pulou em sua garupa e meteu os calcanhares nele o mais forte que conseguia. O cavalo disparou desesperado, e Dougie saiu de Slokathorn rumando a norte.

Foi então que tudo ficou escuro. Olhou para seu lado, e viu um animal gigantesco cobrindo o sol. Parecia uma caveira, com asas rasgadas, chifres torcidos e virados para frente, sua boca escancarada com ácido escorrendo. O cavalo encheu-se de pânico e galopou o mais rápido que conseguia. Dougie tentou ver se havia alguém montado no terrível dragão, mas não. Foi então que ouviu outro rugido, e virou-se rapidamente para verificar. Dayana, parecendo minúscula próxima ao dragão das trevas, aproximava-se para defendê-lo.

"_Não Dayana! Saia daqui! Ele vai te matar!" _ele gritou mentalmente

"_Não importa! Eu vou te salvar!" _foi a resposta.

_"MORTE!"_ Ouviram uma terceira voz.

Arganöth, que havia virado para atacar Dayana, voou em sua direção rapidamente. Lançou-se para cima dela, e ambos colidiram no ar. Arganöth era muito maior que ela, e muito mais poderoso também. 

"_DAYANA!" _gritou Dougie desesperado ao sentir a dor das garras do dragão como se fosse nele. Ao ver os dois dragões perderem altura com a batalha, virou o cavalo, preparou seu gancho, girou-o e acertou Arganöth bem no olho. O dragão rugiu furiosamente, e Dayana lançou sobre ele um gás. Arganöth pareceu ligeiramente atordoado, e um pouco mais lento que o normal.

Era agora ou nunca. Dougie virou seu cavalo para norte mais uma vez, e disparou para lá. Dayana voou o mais rápido que podia para longe do outro dragão, que mesmo lento por causa de seu gás, ainda tentava os acompanhar. Depois de horas de perseguição, Arganöth parou e deu meia-volta. Nem Dougie nem Dayana entenderam o que acontecera, mas estavam livres. Dougie só parou o cavalo quando avistou uma vila à distância, e jogou-se de cima do cavalo, que estava igualmente exausto.

Abraçou fortemente o focinho do dragão. "_Ainda bem que só tenho dezenove anos, e estou em forma, em?"_

"Como consegue fazer uma piada assim, agora?" rosnou irritada. 

"_Desculpe... Você está bem?"_

"Não sei... acho que sim..! Vou melhorar logo de qualquer modo." 

"Muito obrigado Dayana, você foi muito, mas muito corajosa de enfrentar aquele monstro."

" Sei..."

Dougie arrumou um lugar para dormirem, e os dois adormeceram exaustos, juntos. 


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 – O Povo Nômade

O vento soprou a leste, levantando a areia para o céu, em direção leste, junto com os longos cabelos azulados da garota. Ao seu lado, um enorme dragão azul, com um único chifre grande e amarelo apontado para frente, fitava a areia que voava, e tendo do outro lado, um homem pequeno e um pouco corcunda.

"_Humm... O vento nos manda para leste."_

O dragão balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e então o homem perguntou:

— Princesa? Para onde vamos?

— Leste... - respondeu calmamente.

O homem virou-se para o grupo que os seguia, que era formado por cerca de quinze pessoas, e exclamou:

— A Princesa nos mandou ir para leste!

O grupo seguiu para leste, e Nínian foi seguindo-os com uma mão no pescoço do dragão, acariciando-o. Desde que o ovo abrira para ela, há cerca de 10 anos, fora tratada como princesa. Então, aos seus nove anos, fora proibida de conversar com qualquer um que não fosse o mensageiro, e tinha que fazer magias para descobrir o caminho que deveriam seguir.

Ela se sentia muito solitária, por ter sido afastada de sua família e de seus amigos quando pequena. Sua única companhia era o dragão, Kalypso. Mas ela sabia que tudo estava prestes a mudar. Em uma das suas premonições, sonhou que um homem viria até sua terra em busca de uma pessoa. Ela tinha a missão de ajudá-lo o máximo possível, até encontrar aquela pessoa.

Nínian também sabia que ela, o homem, e a pessoa seriam importantes para o futuro, apesar de não saber exatamente por quê. Partilhava tudo com o seu dragão, e ambos passavam horas discutindo sobre o assunto. Exceto sobre um sonho. Ela o tinha raras vezes, mas a atormentava profundamente. No sonho, ela está deitada em um jardim, quando um garoto se aproxima e tenta matá-la. Ela se esquiva, e em seguida ele a beija, e ela sempre acordara nesse momento. Normalmente os sonhos dela vinham como um tipo de enigma. Mas esse sempre parecera tão claro, que não sabia no que acreditar. Será que ia se apaixonar por um garoto que tentaria matá-la? E por causa desse pensamento não podia revelar nada a Kalypso. Como ele reagiria? Provavelmente fugiria com ela para o sentido oposto do destinado, para afastá-la do assassino. Mas ela precisava saber e, acima de tudo, se recusava a continuar desse modo até o resto de sua vila.

_"Precisamos encontrar água para eles... Será que tem algum oásis por perto, Kalypso?"  
_

_"Posso encontrar um, se esse é seu desejo."_

"Sim, é o que eu gostaria, por favor."  
  
O Dragão pulou em direção às brancas nuvens, levantando uma enorme quantidade de areia. Nínian cobriu seu rosto com sua mão, e fechou os olhos. O povo havia parado para observar o dragão levantar vôo, e ao verem Nínian caminhando graciosamente mais uma vez, colocaram os olhos a leste e continuaram a caminhada. 

Após alguns minutos de caminhada, Kalypso voltou e guiou-os para um oásis que havia por perto. Nínian alegre exclamou:  
_  
"Venha nadar comigo, Kalypso?"_

"Não, minha princesa. Vossa senhoria pode pegar um resfriado, na água fria"

"Kalypso! Até você? Não me chame assim, sabe que eu detesto, e eu não vou pegar um resfriado com esse sol! respondeu indignada.  
_  
"Eu sei, perdoe-me. Sabes bem que tudo que quero é que vossa senhoria esteja bem e saudável."_

Nínian desistiu da idéia depois da conversa. O povo continuou caminhando para leste, até que um vento mais forte bateu contra o corpo de Nínian, e esta soube que era o momento de parar e montar as cabanas. Os homens, carregando troncos finos e resistentes montavam a base de cabanas, enquanto as mulheres, que carregavam a palha, colocavam as paredes e proteções. Nínian olhou a lua, que estava começando a surgir nos céus e suspirou.

_"Espero que amanhã chegue logo. Mal posso esperar."_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 – O Homem que veio da Floresta

Algo o balançava, mas estava dormindo tão profundamente que nada iria acordá-lo tão cedo. Dormia encostado em uma árvore, com seu cabelo caindo sobre seus ombros. Havia uma tatuagem desenhada sobre seu rosto, e ele era bem alto. Aparentava cerca de vinte e um anos. O movimento continuou, então ele abriu os olhos, e viu-se cara-a-cara com um enorme focinho verde e escamoso.

_"Levante-se, seu vagabundo! Você disse que vinha treinar! Como eu ainda acredito?" _

"Ahh... Bom dia para você também, minha amada Pan! Dia bonito, não?"

"Mas como é folgado, esse Leonard! Levante-se, o Imperador está a sua procura."  
  
O garoto se levantou, e olhou o dragão nos olhos._ "Panthëa, o que será que ele quer agora?" _

"E como eu vou saber? Deve ser alguma tarefa... Vamos logo, de qualquer modo, não quero deixá-lo irritado. O Arganöth não é a coisa mais simpática do mundo né?"  
  
Leonard montou na dragoa, e ela foi andando calmamente em direção ao castelo. Ao se aproximarem, Panthëa parou e girou seu pescoço para olhar o humano. Leonard balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e entraram. Era um enorme salão, com um trono grande no lado oposto da entrada. Panthëa caminhou graciosamente até as proximidades do trono, e então abaixou a cabeça de modo a mostrar respeito ao homem que estava sentado. Leonard desceu do dragão, e colocou-se de joelhos no chão, imitando o gesto de Panthëa. O homem usava um enorme manto que cobria-lhe o corpo e parte do o rosto, branco e magro. Seus olhos, negros como os cabelosolharam de relance para o local atrás de seu trono. Por trás dele, havia uma enorme figura negra, cujos olhos amarelos cintilaram ao observar os gestos dos convidados, e que se virou então para o Imperador. Este passou a mão no focinho do dragão, e voltou o olhar a Leonard e Panthëa.

— Tenho uma missão para vocês. – sua voz era fria e parecia beirar a sanidade. – Quero que vão a uma vila, rebelde a mim, e descubram para onde um certo Peter foi com seu dragão. Eu enviei meu mensageiro, mas parece que a pessoa não se encontrava mais na região. Perguntem aos moradores e a família, ele deve ter contado a alguém para onde foi, e não posso perder seu rastro. Matem todos depois, já que uma vila rebelde não me ajuda em nada. 

— Sim, meu senhor. – respondeu Leonard, levantando-se para sair ao lado de seu dragão.

Leonard arrumou suas coisas, levando um pouco de mantimentos e seu machado. Pan esperava-o próxima a árvore em que havia encontrado-o dormindo e não trocaram uma palavra até estarem bem afastados do castelo. 

_"Eu não gosto dele... Você deveria fugir."_

"Eu não posso, como você bem sabe. Se eu fugir, ele assassina minha vila inteira, e você também. Depois me deixa como um mendigo me alimentando de baratas, e eu definitivamente não quero nada disso!"

"Mas se você fugir, podemos avisar a vila se esconder mais fundo na floresta, e nós podemos fugir para o norte, ou para leste, para terras desconhecidas! Ele não nos encontraria!"

"Não vou arriscar tudo isso. Arganöth pode muito bem desconfiar de nós e derreter o pessoal antes de que nós cheguemos na vila. Sem contar que o Imperador é bom em detectar mentiras." 

Panthëa calou-se. Não valia a pena discutir, e ela sabia que ele estava certo. Mas tudo que ela desejava era o bem de seu cavaleiro.Porém, ela não podia confiar em seus sentimentos, já que o amor pode deixar qualquer um cego. Em menos de meio dia alcançaram a vila. Era pacata, construída com madeira, galhos e palha seca. Leonard pousou bem no centro da vila, colocando toda a atenção nele e em Panthëa, que já era por si só bem chamativa.

— Vim em nome dos guerreiros que irão salvar as nossas terras das garras do Imperador! – exclamou bravamente.

Os moradores pareceram desconfiados nos primeiros instantes, mas após as palavras proferidas, alguns aplaudiram, confiando nas palavras do cavaleiro. Uma garota ruiva chamou especialmente a atenção de Leonard. Os moradores ofereceram um grande almoço para Leonard, e este aceitou calorosamente.

Durante o almoço, Leonard foi conquistando a confiança de moradores que pareciam os líderes, ou superiores, o que foi fácil, já que era muito carismático. Panthëa, com suas brilhantes escamas verdes chamavam muita atenção das crianças, e estas não paravam de tentar cutucá-la de algum modo. Pan fingia não se importar, e mas quando as crianças se aproximavam demais, ela rosnava, de modo que as crianças corressem e se escondessem, apenas para rir ruidosamente em seguida. 

Foi então que aconteceu. Um homem, que estava sentado ao lado de Leonard havia bebido demais. Virou soluçando para Leonard e exclamou.

— Nós tínhamos um cavaleiro conosco, mas há poucos dias ele fugiu covardemente para não ter que ajudar na nossa batalha contra o Imperador. 

Os olhos de Leonard brilharam. Era exatamente isso que queria. Os moradores calaram-se, para ouvir o que o outro dizia, mas todos pareciam aborrecidos com o assunto. Pan parou de prestar atenção nas crianças e virou-se para ouvir melhor a conversa dos humanos.

— Um cavaleiro? Aqui? Eu preciso encontrá-lo! – exclamou parecendo surpreso – Seria muito bom para lutar contra o Imperador, e eu nunca vi outro dragão vivo!

— Como já disse, ele fugiu, e duvido que volte algum dia. Era um garoto simpático, mas covarde demais para ser grandioso. – respondeu o bêbado.

— É MENTIRA! – a garota ruiva quase pulou em cima da mesa, enraivecida. - ELE NÃO FUGIU! PETER VAI VOLTAR PARA NOS AJUDAR, É A MISSÃO DELE SAIR DESSA VILA!

— Não alimente essas falsas esperanças, Carol. Eu sei que ama seu irmão, e que não quer admitir que ele tenha nos abandonado, mas é um fato! – disse o bêbado entre soluços, e com a voz arrastada.

— Peter jamais nos abandonaria! – disse levantando-se e andando para longe mal-humorada.

O silêncio reinou no almoço. Leonard se levantou, pediu licença e seguiu a garota. _"Fique aqui, vou conversar com a garota. Não deixe ninguém se aproximar".  
_  
_"Sim, senhor" _respondeu prontamente.

Leonard procurou a garota, até encontrá-la sentada entre algumas rochas, em lágrimas, abraçando seus joelhos. Ao aproximar-se dela, perguntou:

— Carol? Está tudo bem com você? – sentando-se ao lado dela.

— Vá embora!

— Me diga, o que te aflige? Talvez eu possa ajudá-la! Por acaso é em relação ao cavaleiro covarde?

— ELE NÃO É COVARDE! – olhou enfurecida nos olhos de Leonard.

— Ah, perdoe-me... Por acaso era próxima dele?

— Você não ouviu? Ele é meu irmão! E ele não é covarde! Ele não fugiu, ele foi viajar para encontrar um modo de matar o Imperador, eu tenho certeza! O Peter jamais abandonaria os outros assim! – disse enquanto enormes lágrimas corriam em sua face, e soluçava.

— Claro, tenho certeza que sim... – disse enquanto limpava as lágrimas dela levemente. – Mas... Você sabe para onde ele foi? Seria muito útil se você pudesse me contar.

— Não, eu não sei – respondeu, ligeiramente corada com a proximidade do cavaleiro.

Leonard olhou ao seu redor. Estava deserto. Essa garota fazia ele se sentir muito estranho, e ele queria ajudá-la de algum modo. Concluiu que deveria passar alguns dias na vila, para recolher mais informações, e assim foi.

Acabou ficando na cama e na cabana que seriam do outro cavaleiro, que por acaso, era na casa de Carol. _Claro,_ pensou ele, _afinal, eles são irmãos..._ Foi então que uma enorme falha aconteceu em seu plano. Estava se apaixonando por Carol. Não admitia, mas Pan já havia notado algo de anormal em seu companheiro. Passava o dia pesquisando, e a noite conversando. Às vezes passavam noites em claro, apenas contando um para o outro suas vidas.

Mas com o passar do tempo, Leonard sentia que teria que partir logo. O Imperador começaria a ficar desconfiado, e provavelmente mandaria o outro ou Arganöth para investigar. Não podia mais ficar parado. Certa noite, quando se encontrou com Carol para conversar, levou-a para um lugar mais afastado da vila, e segurou levemente o queixo dela, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

— Carol, eu preciso te dizer algo. – a garota pareceu ficar muito envergonhada, mas apenas olhou nos olhos. – Olha, eu sei que você já passou por isso, mas preciso dizer que vou embora.

Carol arregalou os olhos, livrou-se da mão de Leonard e olhou para o chão tristemente.

— Mas... Por quê? Não! Não me deixe! Fique comigo! – exclamou com os olhos lacrimejantes.

— Eu... Preciso te contar outras coisas também. Fui mandado pelo Imperador, para encontrar seu irmão. – disse hesitante.

— Você... O quê?

— Não foi minha escolha. Ele disse que mataria tudo que eu amo se eu recusasse. Seu irmão teve sorte, e foi muito esperto de ter fugido, se não teria arriscado todos vocês. Então, eu vim para cá, tentando encontrá-lo, mas dei de cara com uma pedra no caminho.

— E qual seria? O fato dele não estar mais aqui? – perguntou desafiadoramente.

— Não... O fato que me apaixonei por você. – disse evitando o olhar dela.

Carol arregalou os olhos, e não sabia o que dizer.

— Eu deveria matar sua vila inteira também, mas não vou fazer isso. Tenho uma proposta. Falamos para eles que o Imperador está vindo e que eles tem que se esconder nas montanhas, e depois você volta comigo, para o castelo. O que me diz?

Carol hesitou, pensou, e fitou nervosamente o chão, mas por fim, concordou com a cabeça. Leonard abriu um enorme sorriso e beijou-a. Na manhã seguinte, voaram de volta para o castelo.


	8. Chapter 8

obs: Eu sei, já passaram de seis, como falava a profecia, mas é que nem todos querem acabar com o Imperador né? xD

**Capítulo 8 – A Nevasca**

Estava anoitecendo, e em Kanthako estava ficando impressionantemente frio. O povoado estava entrando em suas casas de madeira e acendendo suas lareiras. Ethan fitava a neve caindo através da janela, que batia fortemente contra a casa e juntamente com o vento, fazia barulhos altos e aflitivos. Ethan finalmente apoiou a cabeça na mesa e quase caiu no sono. Era albino. Cabelos quase brancos encontravam-se cobertos por um gorro, e seus olhos azuis muito claros estavam se fechando. Aos seus vinte e cinco anos, desejava apenas poder. Considerava-se o mais inteligente do vilarejo, mas os outros o achavam violento demais, e por isso, nunca havia sido eleito o líder. Não suportava isso. Ver os outros lideres fazerem escolhas erradas ou idiotas.

Fechou os olhos, para em seguida abri-los e se levantar. Caminhou até sua cama, onde caiu e, exausto, dormiu profundamente. Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, a nevasca havia acabado. Como havia dormido vestido, apenas meteu as botas grossas no pé e saiu de sua casa. Havia neve espalhada por todos os lados. Ethan pisou levemente na neve, e seu pé afundou até seu joelho. _Maravilha... Como vou andar para algum lugar com toda essa neve?_ Pisou com o outro pé na neve, e então tentou abrir caminho para alcançar a montanha. Precisava verificar como estavam os Harikus. Harikus eram pequenos animais, brancos, peludos e com grandes olhos negros, que caminhavam com duas patas lembrando patas de galinhae tinham pequenas asas brancas, muito pequenas para permitir que eles voem. Ao contrário do que parecia, podiam correr bem rápido.

O povoado usava os harikus para transportarem-se por nevascas, já que seus bicos são facilmente visíveis, ou para encontrar animais selvagens. Ao aproximar-se do cercado onde os Harikus permaneciam, Ethan viu logo uma enorme rachadura, por onde os animais poderiam ter facilmente escapado. _Droga... E c_orreu para checar. Realmente, todos haviam escapado, exceto um, que parecia estar com a pata presa embaixo de um tipo de ovo bem grande e branco. Ethan se aproximou, e pegou o Hariku, tirando o ovo de cima dele.

— Você está bem?

_Se eu fosse o líder, isso não teria acontecido,_ em seguida colocou o Hariku em seu casaco, para esquentá-lo, e então se virou para o ovo. Pegou-o, era bem pesado. Analisou-o, mas ao ouvir o Hariku soltar um lamento de dor, caminhou de volta para sua cabana. Ao entrar, tirou sua bota, seu casaco maior e colocou o Hariku perto da lareira, que ainda estava com algumas brasas, e a acendeu de novo. Colocou um cobertor no chão, aonde o Hariku se acomodou e deitou perto do fogo. Ethan enfaixou sua pata, e depois se voltou para o ovo. Sentou-se na mesa, olhando-o.

Concluiu que ele deveria ter rolado montanha abaixo, com a nevasca, mas não conseguia nem imaginar do que o ovo seria. Resolveu parar de pensar no ovo, e foi cuidar do Hariku.

— Vamos ver, como está se sentindo? – o animalzinho olhou-o. –Bem, vamos ver... Já que você tem pernas mais longas e asas mais curtas, deve ser uma fêmea... Seu nome será... Lisandra! Posso encurtar para Li, também. – a ave encarou-o com seus enormes olhos, e então, Ethan enrolou Li em seu cobertor mais uma vez. – Sabe, eu deveria ser o líder desse povoado, assim você ainda teria seus amigos... Mas verá, eu vou conseguir poder, muito poder, num futuro próximo, aí eles vão ver... – seus olhos brilharam.

Foi então que escutou um ruído vindo do enorme ovo que se encontrava em cima da mesa. Caminhou até ele, e o levantou. _Estou ficando louco? Podia jurar que o som havia vindo daqui... _Foi o pensamento que surgiu em sua cabeça. Então o ovo tremeu. Ethan arregalou os olhos

Ethan sequer parou para pensar, sua sede por poder era gigantesca. No mesmo dia, arrumou suas coisas, queimou sua casa, e saiu para viajar com o mensageiro do manto negro para Slokathorn. O ovo, que era branco como a neve, rachou apenas quando chegaram no castelo, e para a surpresa de Ethan, o mensageiro já sabia que isso aconteceria. Ethan foi encaminhado para um tutor, que passava grande parte de seu tempo ensinado ao seu pupilo sobre dragões, batalhas e como deveria ser sua relação com seu dragão, o qual chamou de Rhyaex.

Logo recebeu um exército para servi-lo, e ficou sendo uma peça importante para o Imperador, mas o mensageiro, braço direito do Imperador, continuou superior. E ainda um outro cavaleiro de dragão, com uma dragoa fêmea verde, do mesmo nível que Ethan. Ele e o mensageiro, chamado Ray, não se davam muito bem, já que batalhavam pela atenção do Imperador. Ethan ficou muito satisfeito quando soube que Ray fora mandado para uma cidade distante, e que demoraria a voltar. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para ganhar ainda mais a confiança do Imperador.

— O que está fazendo, Leonard?

— Por que quer saber, Ethan? – respondeu friamente.

"_Só estávamos interessados em onde arranjou essa garotinha_" - retrucou Rhyaex.

"_Pois não é de sua conta!"_ – interviu Panthëa.

— Mas sabe, como um bom servo do Imperador, eu tenho direito de saber se ela não é uma espiã.

Leonard o encarou friamente.

— Já que insiste, vá em frente.

Ethan sorriu maldosamente e aproximou-se da garota.

— Posso saber qual é o seu nome, garota?

Carol o encarou, mas não respondeu.

— Responda-me, qual é seu nome? – perguntou agressivamente.

— Por que quer saber, sua lombriga albina?– respondeu calmamente.

Ethan ficou furioso, e se preparou para partir para cima de Carol. No mesmo instante porém Leonard se intrometeu e defendeu Carol, segurando o punho de Ethan.

— Encoste um dedo nela, e eu te mato! – falou rangendo os dentes.

Panthëa e Rhyaex se apressaram para apoiar seus cavaleiros, mas quando a briga começou a esquentar, uma voz mórbida ecoou no local.

— Parem de lutar por motivos tolos.

Os quatros pararam imediatamente e se ajoelharam perante o Imperador. Esse os olhou.

— Essa garota, vou interrogá-la em particular. Não ousem me atrapalhar outra vez.

Leonard ficou caminhando nervosamente de um lado para o outro. Panthëa apenas batia a cauda no chão, mostrando sua impaciência. Já Rhyaex deitava calmamente no chão, olhando o horizonte, e Ethan torcia para que a garota não fosse confiável. Mas após alguns minutos, o Imperador voltou e deixou a garota com Leonard.

— Você será responsável por ela, e ela será usada para interrogar prisioneiros quando necessário, ela é bastante convincente, ao contrário de vocês, ignorantes. – deu as costas para o grupo e se retirou.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 – O Braço Direito

Seus pais foram sacerdotes do Imperador, mas morreram quando ele ainda era bem pequeno. Seu nome é Ray, e desde a morte de seus pais serviu o Imperador no lugar destes. Treinado desde muito pequeno, ficou forte rapidamente, e tornou-se encarregado de ir atrás dos ovos, quando o imperador houvesse pressentido seu nascimento. Foi aos poucos atrás dos escolhidos, os avisando sobre a possível aliança com o Imperador, mas poucos concordaram em se unir ao Império. Isso era péssimo para a imagem de Ray aos olhos do Imperador.

Foi então enviado para sua ultima missão como mensageiro. "Falta apenas um ovo para nascer, e ele se encontra em Chingrey, sua cidade natal. Quero que vá até lá, destrua o ovo, ou o filhote." As palavras ainda ecoavam na cabeça de Ray enquanto se dirigia a cidade. Localizou a cidade no horizonte. É uma cidade litorânea, e um pouco mais a norte já se encontrava o vasto e seco deserto de Kathalan. As casas eram simples, mas muito bem construídas, e Ray caminhou até uma pousada que ficava na periferia da cidade.

Passou os próximos dias em busca do ovo, ou do escolhido do ovo, mas não conseguia encontrar nada. Depois de doze dias, ouviu duas crianças falando sobre uma caverna que ficava no "penhasco de Dhäwn", que quando estava com maré alta era completamente submersa. Ray, sem querer perder o rastro do ovo, mas mesmo assim curioso, foi procurar a tal caverna. Na primeira noite de maré baixa, desceu facilmente até a caverna, só precisando de um pouco de magia, e adentrou na caverna. Era escura e úmida. Abriu sua mão e uma pequena chama apareceu na mesma. Pegou um pedaço de madeira e depositou a chama nesta, e ficando então com uma tocha. O fogo vermelho refletia nos seus olhos amarelos, e seus longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Foi caminhando para o fundo da caverna, subindo alguns metros, até que encontrou o que desejava. O ovo brilhava levemente, apesar da escuridão que o cercava. Os olhos de Ray também brilharam. Caminhou até o ovo, retirando a lança que estava presa em suas costas. Levantou-a, a lâmina reluzente mirando centro do ovo, e então descendo-a rapidamente em direção ao ovo...

Ray fitava o ovo que estava em cima da mesa do quarto da pousada. _Por quê? É só um ovo... Por que hesitei em destruí-lo? Foram ordens do mestre... _Pensativo, levantou e caminhou de um lado para o outro. _Mas acho que se ele não encontrar o cavaleiro dele, ele não nasce, então não tem problema... É só eu mantê-lo seguro comigo_. Caminhou até a porta de seu quarto, e ao colocar a mão na fechadura ele ouviu um ruído vindo do ovo.  
_O que foi isso?_ Olhou em volta atento. O ruído se repetiu e ele colocou seus olhos sobre o ovo. Estava rachando. Ray arregalou os olhos. _Não! Não pode ser... Não eu! Preciso matá-lo, agora ou nunca! _Pegou sua lança, e virou-se para golpear o ovo.

Foi então que um lindo animal saiu de dentro do ovo. Era bronze, com as asas esverdeadas. Ray soltou a lança, que caiu no chão, fazendo um barulho alto de metal batendo na pedra. O dragão levou um pequeno susto, levantando-se rapidamente e rosnouolhando em volta. _Não vou matá-lo... Não consigo... Ele é tão... Bonitinho. _O dragão virou-se para ele e rosnou indignado.

Ray arregalou os olhos. _Será que ele escuta meus pensamentos? Ou será que está apenas com fome? O Arganöth se comunica com o Mestre... Será que mentalmente?_ O dragão continuou olhando para ele.

—Você está com fome?

O dragão balançou a cabeça negativamente.

—Então por que rosnou para mim aquela hora?

O dragão fitou-o.

—Ah! Por acaso... – lembrando do que havia dito – É uma fêmea?

O dragão balançou a cabeça positivamente, e aparentemente feliz.— De bronze, como o famoso... Seu nome será Threa!

O dragão soltou um leve espirro, que fez algumas faíscas saírem de suas narinas e caírem no chão. Ray pegou o dragão com as duas mãos e colocou-o em cima da cama.

— Pode dormir aí.

Depois que o dragão adormeceu, Ray foi até a janela olhar o fim da tarde. Então viu, muito longe, mas viu, uma enorme forma preta voando na direção da vila. Pegou seus binóculos e olhou mais uma vez. Era Arganöth, definitivamente, mas ele estava seguindo outro dragão, bem menor. Então Arganöth deu meia-volta, e voou em direção ao castelo. Ray ouviu a voz familiar de seu mestre em seu ouvido. "_Conto com você para acabar com ele"._ Ray sorriu cruelmente. "_Ele será o primeiro cavaleiro que vou matar... Será divertido._"


	10. Chapter 10

Geeeente... Me perdoem pela demora, em?  
E percebam que mudei o nome do dragão da Sheena... Vou mudar nos outros caps tb!

**Capítulo 10 – A Floresta**

Estava escuro, e Lyra havia acabado de alcançar o continente. _"Pyrus... Eu estou com fome...".  
"Eu sei, mas não podemos parar agora".  
_Lyra avistou um pequeno borrão laranja no horizonte. _"Pyrus! Aquilo... Parece uma fogueira não?"_  
_"Humm? Ah sim... parece ser". _Respondeu ao avistar o que Lyra olhava.  
"_Ótimo! Eu quero que você se aproxime, pouse quase em cima da fogueira e solte um rugido! Aí Eu mando eles entregarem tudo que têm para nós!".  
"O quê? Você vai roubar?"  
"Claro que sim! Tem alguma idéia melhor?"  
_Pyrus pensou um pouco, mas admitiu que não_. "Certo... vamos tentar"._  
Aproximaram-se da fogueira, ambos um pouco nervosos, afinal, não estavam acostumados a assaltar os outros. Foi então que escutaram um farfalhar de asas enormes vindo da sua direita, e ao se virarem para olhar, um enorme vulto levemente prateado colidiu com eles. O vulto imediatamente fincou suas garras em Pyrus, na barriga e nas suas costas, logo atrás das asas, enquanto as patas traseiras seguravam as de Pyrus, que começou a se debater ao sentir que estava perdendo altura. Pyrus, com o ataque, urrou de dor, um grito que foi acompanhado pelo de agonia de Lyra. Desesperado para se livrar do outro, virou seu pescoço e soltou um jato de fogo em direção do agressor. Foi quando Lyra e Pyrus viram seu inimigo. Um dragão prateado, maior que Pyrus, estava os atacando, mas quando o dragão percebeu que estava atacando outro se sua espécie, soltou-o, e ambos voaram para reganhar altura. Voando em círculos e se encarando, o dragão prateado começou se apresentando, falando na mente de Lyra e Pyrus ao mesmo tempo.  
_"Saudações. Meu nome é Endless. Perdoe meu ataque, mas não somos desse lugar, e não sabíamos que tipos de criaturas haviam por aqui"._  
"_Eu sou Pyrus, e minha cavaleira é Lyra. Também não somos daqui."_  
_"Entendo... Bom... Vamos pousar, eu posso dar um jeito nas suas feridas, e minha cavaleira ficará feliz de recebê-los." _Lyra teve certeza que ouviu um sussurro de "eu acho" após a frase do dragão, mas resolveu perguntar outra coisa.  
_"Cavaleira? Quer dizer que você também tem uma cavaleira?"  
_Endless olhou-a espantado, para então responder. _"Sim, todos os poucos dragões que existem atualmente tem cavaleiros, não que eu tenha visto muitos. Você é o primeiro que vejo"._  
Pousaram em volta da fogueira, e Lyra viu uma garota bonita, com uma expressão desconfiada, e com um arco diretamente apontando para Lyra.  
— Você, tire todas armas que estiver carregando.- disse friamente. – E dragão, se você se mexer, mato sua cavaleira.  
Lyra tirou apenas uma pequena faca de seu cinto, e colocou-o no chão.  
— Não pode ser. Que tipo de pessoa em sã consciência viaja nos tempos de hoje só com uma faca?  
— Bom... Eu não estava muito preparada para minha viagem... – respondeu lentamente.  
Sheena continuou olhando-a por alguns instantes, até que baixou o arco e caminhou até Lyra, revistando-a. Após a garota concluir que não havia nada além da faca, sentou-se do outro lado da fogueira e pegou um peixe para comer, observando Lyra e Pyrus quase sem piscar.  
_"É... Ela é um pouco assim... Minha cavaleira se chama Sheena"._ Olhou então os convidados_. "Ah! Sim, desculpe... Suas feridas"._ Virou-se para Pyrus, olhando os estragos feitos pelas suas garras. Então abriu levemente a boca e um pequeno jato de ar frio atingiu as feridas. As feridas, e apenas elas, ficaram levemente congeladas, e descongelaram em seguida, com o calor do fogo. _"Isso alivia um pouco." _E Endless continuou congelando e descongelando as feridas de Pyrus.  
Lyra passou parte de seu tempo comparando os dois dragões. Além das cores diferentes, havia varias outras características marcantes. O focinho de Pyrus era bem mais fino, lembrando de um jacaré, enquanto de Endless era maior e mais redondo, lembrando mais um camaleão. Ambos possuíam chifres no topo da cabeça, que apontavam para suas costas, mas de Pyrus era torcido e apontado para cima, enquanto de Endless era liso, com a ponta curvada para baixo. Endless por inteiro parecia ter escamas mais lisas que de Pyrus, que havia escamas por toda a parte, especialmente no rosto de Endless, que parecia formado por placas grandes de prata. Outra coisa que Lyra notou foi que as asas de Pyrus possuíam mais divisões que de Endless. Pyrus tinha quatro dedos formando as asas, e um para cima, com uma garra mais afiada, enquanto o prateado tinha três dedos formando as asas e dois para cima. Quando Pyrus fechava a boca, as pontas de seus dentes ficavam a mostra, mas Endless, ao fechar sua boca, escondia todos seus dentes. Lyra poderia continuar observando os dois e encontrar muitas outras diferenças, mas se interessou pela conversa dos dois, e resolveu prestar atenção.  
_"De onde vocês vieram?"_ questionou Pyrus, curioso.  
_"Viemos de uma ilha, mais para o sul. Eu gosto de frio, e esse calor está começando a me fazer mal."  
"Calor? Há! Aqui é mais frio que minha terra natal, com certeza!" _respondeu alegremente. _"Mas o que estão fazendo aqui, tão longe?"  
"Viemos por convite do Imper..."_  
— NÃO CONTE, ENDLESS! – gritou Sheena repentinamente. – Não revele nossos objetivos!  
— Do Imperador? – perguntou Lyra com a voz rouca, enquanto levantava-se. – Você ia falar Imperador? Não pode ser! Por quê?  
_" Ele enviou um mensageiro que nos convidou para conhecê-lo."_ Respondeu Endless imediatamente, apesar do olhar de Sheena censurando-o.  
Lyra arregalou os olhos.  
— Ele... ele também nos enviou um mensageiro! O desgraçado fez o vulcão entrar em erupção, e eu fui a única que sobreviveu! Depois ele me atacou, mas... Conseguimos fugir.  
_"Sim, é verdade..."_ retrucou Pyrus de cabeça baixa.  
_" Eu sabia que ele não podia ser confiável! Viu, Sheena? Eu disse que tinha algo de errado! Ele é um assassino!"_ exclamou Endless, encarando diretamente sua cavaleira.  
— Como saberemos se ela não está mentindo? – perguntou friamente.  
_"Ela não está!"_ respondeu Pyrus indignado.  
_"Sheena, eu te imploro... Não vamos para lá..!"_ pediu Endless.  
— Nós vamos, e assunto encerrado.  
Endless suspirou tristemente, mas então pegou levemente a sacola com peixes entre os dentes e ofereceu a Lyra. Essa agradeceu, e esfomeada, mastigou satisfeita seu peixe. Então Endless perguntou para Pyrus desafiadoramente, enquanto abria as asas para decolar.  
_" Aposto que eu caço mais rápido que você!!"  
"Isso é o que veremos!"_ respondeu prontamente Pyrus, e pulou aos céus também.  
Sheena observou os dois dragões voarem para longe, e depois se concentrou em sua comida.  
— Acho que eles seriam bons amigos... – começou Lyra, mas com um olhar de desaprovação de Sheena, ela desistiu de iniciar uma conversa.  
Estava ficando tarde, quando os dragões voltaram. Estavam alegres, enquanto Lyra ficou naquela situação tão desconfortável com Sheena. Ficou muito aliviada ao ouvir os dois retornando e quando eles pousaram, ela foi cumprimentar Pyrus.  
— Bem vindo de volta! Como foi? – perguntou, passando a mão no pescoço escamoso do animal, carinhosamente.  
_"Foi tudo bem! Eu nunca tinha comido um antílope, Lyra! Foi tão divertido!"_ respondeu alegremente.  
— Que ótimo! – sorriu gentilmente. – Pyrus, está tão friiio...  
_"Isso não é um problema"_ disse, deitando-se. _"Vem cá!"_ continuou, olhando para sua barriga.  
Lyra ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
— Aí?  
_"Sim! Venha logo." _  
— Tá bom... – e caminhou até o dragão, deitando encostada na barriga dele, e ele cobriu-a com sua asa.  
_"Aposto que vai ficar quentinho daqui a pouco."  
_Já Sheena e Endless, estavam com calor, então Sheena apenas apoiou nele, e ele deitou com as asas bem abertas, para esfriar mais rapidamente.As garotas dormiam, mas os dragões fizeram turnos para vigiar a noite.

Na manhã seguinte, o sol ainda estava nascendo quando Lyra foi acordada por um vento frio, de quando Pyrus tirou a asa de cima dela. Levantou-se, sonolenta, e olhou ao seu redor. Sheena já estava de pé, se preparando para sua viagem. Lyra bateu nas suas roupas, para tirar um pouco da terra, e olhou os horizontes. Para sua direita e para trás havia o oceano. A sua frente havia uma densa floresta, e a sua esquerda havia uma enorme planície, onde era possível localizar algumas nuvens escuras se aglomerando nessa direção.  
— Se você pretende fugir, sugiro a floresta... – começou Sheena- Não terá lugar para continuar sua fuga para o sul, e você já veio do oeste. E para norte, é onde o castelo do Imperador está, portanto, vá pela floresta.  
Lyra sorriu. Apesar de que ela já soubesse que teria que enfrentar a floresta, ficou feliz de ouvir Sheena preocupando-se com ela.  
— Por que você está me olhando assim?- retrucou irritada - Tire esse sorriso bobo da cara!  
— Obrigada, Sheena! – respondeu Lyra, calmamente - Fico feliz que se preocupe comigo, e espero que nos vejamos de novo logo.  
— O QUÊ? De onde você tirou que eu estou preocupada? Eu estou apenas... Sugerindo, já que você parece idiota demais para pensar em alguma coisa!  
— Haha! Claro, claro! Obrigada mesmo assim!  
_"Acho que ela não acredita em você, Sheena..."_ disse Endless, olhando a cavaleira, que agora parecia prestes a explodir. Lyra prendeu seu cabelo em um coque, e então apertou a mão de Sheena, que fez uma cara de nojo. Lyra riu mais uma vez, e então olhou Pyrus.  
— Vamos?  
_"Sim... Eu só quero me despedir!"_ falou Pyrus, virando-se para Endless_. "Gostei de ter te conhecido! Foi muito divertido... Pena que temos que seguir rumos diferentes, mas como Lyra já disse, nos veremos de novo!"_  
_"Com absoluta certeza, parceiro!"_ respondeu Endless, piscando para Pyrus.

A Floresta era muito densa. Pyrus havia voado até a entrada, e depois foi obrigado a pousar, se queria observar Lyra de perto.  
_"Porque não vamos voando, Lyra? Não teríamos que enfrentar florestas desconhecidas, nem nada do gênero!" _questionou mal-humorado.  
— Por que sim, Pyrus! Você sabe que não pode voar muito alto comigo, e um animal gigantesco vermelho não é comum de se ver por aí.- respondeu com firmeza, apesar de que preferisse passar por tudo isso no dorso do amigo.  
Adentraram na floresta, Pyrus olhando cuidadosamente sua volta, até que ele parou e olhou para trás.  
_"Lyra, são passos! Tem alguém vindo! Responda mentalmente!"  
"Lógico que eu vou responder mentalmente... Quem você acha que é?"  
"Não sei... Mas monte em mim, se eu precisar fugir sei que está comigo."_  
Lyra subiu no dragão, mas se sentia bastante insegura. Pyrus fixou seu olhar no som que se aproximava e nem mesmo piscava. Estavam chegando perto. Então, um vulto grande e prateado saiu das sombras, com uma garota em suas costas.  
_"Endless!"_ exclamou Pyrus contente. _"O que estão fazendo aqui? Não iam ver o Imperador?"  
_"_Estávamos pensando, e resolvemos fugir com vocês... É melhor que sermos mortos."  
_Sheena não parecia alegre com a idéia, mas pelo visto Endless havia convencido-a de seguir com Pyrus e Lyra.  
— Ótimo! Então vamos continuar!- exclamou Lyra, descendo de Pyrus, e continuando seu caminho. _  
_Os quatros rumaram para o coração da floresta, e, apesar de tão densa, não ouviam ruído algum. Pyrus e Endless começaram a ficar preocupados com o silêncio, mas continuaram seguindo as cavaleiras. Foi então que Endless parou, repentinamente.  
_"Acho que estou ouvindo alguma coisa..." _– disse virando-se para a esquerda, e seguindo sua audição. Os outros seguiram, e apenas após uma boa caminhada Pyrus começou a ouvir também.  
_"É verdade... Parecem... Tambores?"  
"Sim... Foi isso que eu achei."_ – respondeu Endless, seguindo o som atentamente.  
Lyra e Sheena se entreolharam. Não ouviam absolutamente nada. Obviamente, a audição, assim como a visão e o olfato eram bem mais aguçados nos dragões. Caminharam um longo caminho, passando por árvores e raízes, até que as duas escutaram os tambores também... Cada vez mais altos. Então alcançaram uma clareira. Havia um circulo de pessoas, de mãos dadas, e no centro, dois homens tocando os tambores. Parecia um tipo de ritual. Então alguém gritou, e apontou para os estrangeiros, que os olhavam curiosos. Os tambores cessaram, junto com as vozes. O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos, até que Lyra resolveu quebrá-lo.  
— Olá... Eu sou Lyra, e essa é Sheena. Os dragões são Endless e Pyrus – disse olhando para cada um ao nomeá-los. – Estamos... Err... Pegando um atalho? Para leste.  
O povoado continuou fitando-os desconfiados, até que um idoso saiu do círculo e questionou:  
— Como sabemos se vocês não estão trabalhando para o Imperador? Ele arrancou de nós nossa única esperança, e nunca iremos perdoá-lo!  
Lyra e Sheena entreolharam-se e depois Sheena apenas completou:  
— Estamos apenas de passagem. Só isso.  
O povoado continuou desconfiado, mas então o "chefe" convidou-os para sua "árvore". As pessoas viviam em um tipo de casa-de-árvore, que lembravam muito uma casa de João-de-barro, só que muito maior. O "chefe", chamado Leonard, era o mais velho da vila, e ele revelou que seu neto fora levado pelo Imperador, e nunca mais voltou. Depois questionou-as sobre a viagem que estavam fazendo.  
— Vamos para leste, mas pela floresta, para não atrair atenções. – respondeu alegremente Lyra.  
Ele arregalou os olhos.  
— Não podem! É o começo da floresta sagrada! Ninguém pode entrar, a não ser que queira morrer.  
Elas se olharam, e deixaram o assunto de lado. Teriam que passar por lá. O ancião serviu almoço para elas, algum tipo de carne, e contentes, aceitaram. Depois do almoço, elas arrumaram os dragões, para carregar um pouco de comida que elas haviam comprado dos moradores, e contra a vontade do ancião, adentraram na floresta. Continuaram o caminho para a parte mais densa da floresta, sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Depois de muita caminhada para leste, alcançaram uma clareira. Havia um belo lago, cercado pela luz do sol, que ainda estava alto no céu. Os dragões começaram a ficar inquietos, mas Lyra e Sheena entraram em um tipo de transe. Era tudo tão bonito, que tinham vontade de permanecer lá para sempre.  
_"Vamos logo, não quero mais ficar aqui_". Disse Pyrus olhando a sua volta.  
"_Concordo. Vamos sair daqui, rápido_". Concordou Endless.  
Mas a beleza do local havia enfeitiçado as garotas. Então o chão tremeu. E mais uma vez. Os dragões abaixaram-se para elas subirem em suas costas, mas elas nem pareceram notar os tremores. Pyrus mordeu levemente a gola de Lyra, levantou-a e colocou-a em seu dorso, enquanto Endless passava a cabeça por debaixo de Sheena, e ela escorregou no seu pescoço para a sela. Os dragões então se olharam e balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente e decolaram, quando os tremores estavam mais próximos.  
Voaram, mas algo atingiu Endless, que foi arremessado de volta para o chão. Pyrus virou-se para encarar o inimigo. Lyra finalmente saiu do transe e soltou um som de surpresa. Era gigantesco, parecia um dinossauro. Um Tiranossauro Rex, talvez. Mas era feito de madeira e troncos, galhos e folhas verdes. O animal havia batido com a cauda em Endless. Endless, na queda, virou-se de lado, para não machucar Sheena, que com o impacto voltou a si. Pyrus mergulhou em direção do inimigo, que era enorme. Lyra era do tamanho um de seus dentes, e se o inimigo abrisse a boca em um ângulo de 60º engoliria Pyrus facilmente. Pyrus esquivou-se de uma mordida, e fincou todas suas garras no focinho do dinossauro, que rugiu em fúria e bateu a cauda em Pyrus. Lyra notou uma pedra esférica verde-vivo entre as narinas do inimigo. Até esse ponto, Endless estava no ar e Sheena com o arco preparado mirando o dinossauro.  
"_Nunca venceremos! Temos que fugir"_ Gritou Lyra mentalmente para os outros três.  
_"Vamos na primeira brecha que conseguirmos"_. Respondeu Endless aflito.  
Endless mergulhou e mordeu o focinho ferido do animal e esse balançou a cabeça freneticamente para soltar Endless, e nisso, Sheena soltou uma flecha no olho do inimigo, e acertou. Ele rugiu de dor, batendo a cauda violentamente no chão, e Endless aproveitou para ganhar altura e alcançar Pyrus, que já estava bem alto. Pyrus virou-se e lançou um jato de fogo no inimigo, mas a madeira era saudável demais para pegar fogo. Os dragões voaram o mais rápido que conseguiram para longe da floresta, especialmente o mais longe possível do local sagrado. O silêncio continuou até que alcançaram a fronteira leste da floresta, e pousaram perto de um rio, na grama.  
— O que era aquilo? – perguntou Lyra.  
— Não faço idéia... – resmungou Sheena em resposta.  
Os dragões não disseram nada, apenas deitaram na grama, exaustos. Haviam feito tudo aquilo para não serem vistas voando, mas afinal, além de serem vistas, foram atacadas pela criatura mais bizarra do mundo, talvez.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11- O Encontro

Peter voava em Khäelen, e estava cada vez mais quente.  
_"Vou pousar , Peter... Não agüento mais".  
"Claro, pode descansar." _  
Pousaram, e Peter aproveitou para mandar uma mensagem para Carol por Tyrell, amarrando um pedaço de papel na pata dele. "Estou bem, e espero que você também. Viajei para norte, estou no deserto. – Peter" Amarrou na pata de Tyrell, e ele voou para sul, de volta para as montanhas. Peter observou o falcão até ele sumir de vista e então se virou para Khäelen.  
_"É tão quente aqui".  
"Claro, estamos no deserto"-_ comentou Peter.  
_ "O druida nos mandou para cá, mas não há nada! São milhas e milhas de areia quente. E só!"._  
Peter olhou em volta. Khäelen estava certa, não havia nada.  
_"Vamos continuar indo para norte. Alexander nos mandou, e eu sei que daremos um jeito."_   
Khäelen rosnou indignada. _"Por que confia tanto nele? Nem sabe quem ele é!"_  
"_Se eu não confiar, é nosso fim"-_ suspirou.  
Olharam para o norte. _"Vamos... Sinto que encontraremos algo logo_.".  
Montou em Khäelen e ela decolou de novo. Ganhou altura e continuou indo para norte. Voaram por mais um tempo, passando por enormes dunas, quando Khäelen perguntou "_O que é aquilo?"._  
"_Não sei... "_ Peter tentou ver. "_Parecem... Pessoas!"._  
Havia um grupo pequeno de pessoas caminhando em direção dos dois. Peter pediu para a dragoa pousar. Ela mergulhou e pousou em frente do grupo. Liderando, havia uma bela garota de cabelos longos e azulados. Peter desceu de Khäelen e caminhou até a garota, que sorria para ele.  
— É você? A pessoa que tenho que encontrar?  
Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda sorrindo.  
— Mas prometo que te ajudarei a encontrá-la. É meu destino.  
Apenas depois Peter notou como a pergunta dele havia sido estúpida. Afinal, como a garota saberia do que ele estava falando? Mas de qualquer modo, ela respondera, o que fora realmente inesperado. Mas então, o homem que estava ao lado dela questionou:  
— Quem é você, que ousa falar diretamente com a Princesa?  
— Princesa? – exclamou Peter, arregalando os olhos- Você... é uma princesa?  
Os outros que estavam por trás dela começaram a conversar baixo, lançando olhares de censura a ele. Ela então, virou-se para todos e falou, claramente, com uma voz cristalina:  
— Ele é meu convidado especial e meu amigo. Não admito que falem dele desse modo.  
Todos se calaram no mesmo momento. Então ela voltou-se para Peter mais uma vez e perguntou:  
— E seu nome é? – disse sorrindo.  
— Ah! Peter. E o da senhorita? Digo... Princesa? –perguntou confuso.  
— Me chame apenas de Nínian.  
Peter ouviu um rosnado atrás dele, e sentiu obrigado a apresentá-la.  
— Essa é Khäelen, uma amiga e uma ótima companheira!  
Nínian olhou-a de alto a baixo, e então perguntou:  
—Ela ainda é nova não? Menos de um ano?  
"_Tenho seis meses_", bufou Khäelen orgulhosa. Já Peter ficou mais atordoado com a pergunta. Então Nínian completou:  
— Ah, o Kalypso é bem mais velho, ele está comigo desde que tenho (X) anos! – disse sorrindo- Ele foi procurar água, mas já deve estar voltando...-olhou os céus procurando o dragão.- Ah! Lá está ele!  
Um dragão azul, maior que Khäelen voava nos céus, na direção deles. O queixo de Peter caiu, enquanto o dragão perdia altura e pousava pesadamente atrás de sua cavaleira. Ele olhou-os desconfiado, mas não falou nada. Peter também sentiu uma agitação crescente em seu peito, e percebeu que vinha de Khäelen. A Dragoa balançava a cauda impaciente e nervosamente, observando o dragão. Estava claramente espantada com o súbito encontro com um de sua espécie.  
— Venham, vamos armar um local para vocês dormirem. Devem estar cansados. – falou Nínian.  
Peter concordou com a cabeça, e virou-se para ajudar a tribo a montar as cabanas. Khäelen e kalypso também ajudaram, Kalypso com certa indiferença e Khäelen observando-o à distância. Peter aproximou-se dela, e com a sobrancelha erguida perguntou:  
— Está apaixonada, Khäelen?  
A dragoa, que estava distraída, virou o pescoço para olhá-lo. "_Peter! Você me assustou! Nunca mais faça isso! E não... Claro que não estou apaixonada por ele... Não fique espalhando besteiras."_  
— Ei, não sou eu que fico babando nele o dia inteiro!-exclamou indignado.  
_"Não estou "babando", Peter, estou "admirando". É diferente, admiração e paixão... E afinal, babar é uma coisa nojenta que só humanos fazem, nós, dragões, temos coisas melhores para fazer do que "babar""._   
— Se você diz... – respondeu rindo.- Mas... Estou preocupado com Carol, espero que Tyrell volte logo.  
_"Sim, também estou preocupada. Eu... Sinceramente espero que ela esteja bem, mas acho que você não vai receber resposta dela"_ disse, abaixando a cabeça.  
— Por quê? –Peter olhou-a assustado.  
_"Não sei, é apenas um sentimento..." _disse e bufou em seguida._ "Venha, temos trabalho a fazer!"  
_Se reuniram de volta com a tribo, e acabaram de armar todas as cabanas. A noite caiu, e Nínian estava sozinha, um pouco afastada de onde a tribo tinha se estabelecido, observando as pessoas. Peter a localizou, e caminhou lentamente até ela. Ela olhou-o, e sorriu. Um sorriso sincero, triste e alegre ao mesmo tempo. A luz da lua caia nela, e Peter não podia negar que ela estava linda. Seus olhos se encontraram, e assim ficaram por alguns segundos, que pareciam minutos, até que Peter quebrou o silêncio:  
— Nínian... Você disse que pretende me ajudar a encontrar a tal da pessoa... Mas... Como vamos encontrá-la se ficarmos aqui? Então, bom, partirei amanhã, e gostaria que você fosse comigo, mas sei que precisa cuidar do seu povo. Mesmo assim, é sua...  
— Você não vai embora amanhã, - Nínian o interrompeu. – Ela virá a você. Não precisa correr para encontrá-la.  
— Como você tem tanta certeza? – perguntou curioso.  
— Ah! – respondeu sorrindo – Algumas coisas a gente simplesmente sabe!  
— Já que tem tanta certeza assim... Ficarei um pouco mais!  
— Que bom! – ela respondeu aliviada, ainda sorrindo para ele.


	12. Chapter 12

Gente, a partir daqui, podem aparecer uns erros de português, porque nem eu, nem minha amiga checamos o texto...

**Capítulo 12 – A União**

  
Na manhã seguinte, Dougie e Dayana estavam se preparando para seguir caminho para a vila um pouco ao norte, e combinaram que ele iria ao trote, e que ela o acompanharia voando alto.  
"_Dougie, tome cuidado. Agora que sabem de minha existência, pode ser perigoso ainda..."_ advertiu ela.  
"_Não se preocupe, querida... Perigo é sinônimo de diversão, não sabia? E mesmo assim, por que seria mais perigoso?"_  
Ela olhou com censura. _"Seu bobo. Arganöth pessoalmente nos caçou! Acha que isso não foi suficiente para despertar a curiosidade humana? Agora todos sabem que há um cavaleiro solto, e não sabem de que lado ele está! Tome cuidado."_ Disse ao abrir as asas e levantar vôo.  
Dougie suspirou, mas montou no cavalo e seguiu em direção a vila. Ao chegar aos portões da cidade, entrou cuidadosamente, colocando o cavalo ao passo, então o parando e amarrando em um poste de madeira feito para cavalos estrangeiros. Foi em direção a pousada, para comprar mantimentos para a continuação da viagem. Primeiro entrou em um corredor, com o início de uma bancada a sua esquerda que formava um "L" com próxima sala. As mesas estavam vazias, aparentemente pouca gente estava hospedada lá. Então, um homem com uma longa barba ruiva, sentado atrás do balcão, perguntou:  
— Posso ajudá-lo?  
Dougie aproximou-se do balcão.  
— Eu gostaria de comprar mantimentos.  
O homem o olhou, mostrando um leve brilho.  
— Quanto tem para me pagar?  
Dougie mergulho as mãos nos bolsos, e retirou um saco. Abriu-o e jogou o conteúdo na mesa, que era algumas moedas douradas e outras prateadas.  
— Tenho cinco dosservos e dez doles. – falou sério. Isso era mais dinheiro do que andarilhos comuns costumavam carregar, mas não achava que seria roubado pelo vendedor, mas Dayana não pareceu feliz, soltando um rosnado mental, advertindo Dougie. Dougie levou a mão ao cabelo, despenteando-o levemente, que costumava fazer quando ficava nervoso. Talvez o homem pensasse que ele poderia ser o cavaleiro solto, já que carregava uma quantidade decente de dinheiro, mas o dono do bar não pareceu tão impressionado, e agachou-se para pegar água, rum, carne e sal grosso. Entregou a água e o rum para o garoto, e encheu o grande pedaço de carne de sal para não estragar, e empurrou-a para o loiro. Ele guardou em sua mala, pegou as moedas que o ruivo não recolheu, e saiu da pousada.  
Ao passar pela porta, olhou para trás, verificando o que o homem fazia quando alguém esbarrou nele, derrubando sua carne, que felizmente, estava enrolada em um papel.  
— Pelas barbas de Käer! Sinto muito! – disse o "alguém", abaixando-se para recolher a carne. Dougie o analisou lentamente. Era um garoto de cabelos negros, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, que chegavam até sua cintura, e o que mais chamou atenção de Dougie foram os olhos amarelos. Além disso, usou uma expressão muito antiga, que Dougie não ouvia há anos... _Käer. _Ele lembrou-se de quando um contador de histórias contou que Käer havia sido o primeiro meio-dragão do Universo. Há muito tempo atrás, alguns dragões haviam uma magia muito desenvolvida, e para divertir-se, transformavam-se em humanos. Um deles, transformado, se apaixonou por uma mulher, e eles tiveram um filho, que foi chamado de Käer. Esse meio-dragão, na lenda, havia sido muito importante para os humanos, pois havia obtido uma arma lendária e com ela "salvou o mundo". Exceto que, historicamente, seria impossível encaixar Käer no meio da guerra dos dragões e humanos, além de que ninguém jamais viu a tal arma lendária. Mas o mais furado da lenda é que nunca explicaram como ele salvou o mundo, muito menos do que, então...  
O garoto de cabelos negros se aproximou e entregou a carne.  
— Desculpe! Não foi minha intenção, eu estava distraído e não o vi!  
Dougie voltou à realidade, olhando o outro e recolhendo sua carne.  
— Ah, não tem problema... Ela estava embalada para isso.  
— De jeito nenhum! Foi minha culpa, deixe-me pagar uma cerveja para você, então estaremos quites!  
O Loiro ouviu Dayana soltando um leve grunhido, como se estivesse desaprovando o outro, mas uma cerveja não iria matar ninguém. Entraram de novo na pousada, e o garoto pediu duas cervejas, uma para cada, em sua conta. Sentaram-se.  
— Ah! A cerveja de Chingrey sempre será a melhor de todas! – disse o outro sorrindo alegremente, após tomar um gole da caneca. Repentinamente, o garoto acrescentou:  
— Pelas barbas de Käer, não me apresentei ainda, me perdoe! Eu sou Ray. – disse esticando a mão por cima da mesa. – É um prazer!  
— Sou Dougie – disse o garoto apertando a mão do outro, e em seguida dando uma piscada para o outro – e sempre é um prazer para todos quando eu estou envolvido.  
Dougie sentiu Dayana rosnando mentalmente para ele, como se ela quisesse arrancar a cabeça dele fora agora com uma patada, por ficar sendo tão convencido, mas como ela não podia aparecer um público teria que deixar isso para depois.  
Os dois garotos ficaram conversando por certo tempo, até que Ray perguntou:  
— Você não é de Chingrey, certo?  
Dougie balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:  
— Não, sou um andarilho, e estou indo para leste agora.  
Ray arregalou os olhos:  
— Leste? Eu vou para leste amanhã! Mas eu podia adiantar para hoje, então poderíamos ir juntos! – ele falou sorrindo.  
Dougie o olhou atentamente, pensativo. Na verdade, não seria ruim ter companhia, e mesmo se Ray fosse perigoso, ele tinha Dayana para protegê-lo. Então, abriu um sorriso e falou:

— Claro, é uma ótima idéia!  
Ray levantou-se rapidamente e falou:  
— Então irei arrumar minhas coisas! E vou comprar um cavalo, já que você está a cavalo. Nos encontramos daqui há 1 hora no portão da cidade! – e saiu correndo, com uma única frase em mente: "_Mordeu a isca!" _  
Dougie, para esperar essa uma hora, foi dar uma olhada em seu cavalo, e arrumar os mantimentos que havia comprado. Já Ray, foi até seu quarto, guardou suas coisas em sua mala, e por fim, colocou sua dragoa por cima de tudo, deixando uma parte aberta para a criaturinha respirar. Então, foi até o estábulo.  
Lá havia um homem escovando um cavalo. Ray caminhou até ele e perguntou:  
— Qual é seu melhor cavalo?  
O homem virou-se e apontou para um cavalo preto com as patas brancas, aproximando-se de Ray.  
— É uma égua, tem raça, é rápida e forte. Quero quinze doles por ela, no mínimo.  
— Não se preocupe, ela custará algo mais valioso que isso... – disse virando-se para o homem, que sorria, achando que iria lucrar, mas Ray retirou sua lança rapidamente e cortou o peito do homem, e completou sua frase - ... sua vida!  
O homem caiu no chão, sangue escorrendo na palha que forrava o chão, e Ray olhou-o com desprezo. Caminhou até a égua, ensilhou-a, montou e galopou até os portões da cidade. Lá estava Dougie, seu novo parceiro de viagem. Sorriu amigavelmente, colocando a égua ao passo e perguntou:  
— Vamos?  
Dougie virou-se e falou:

— Vamos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Mudança de Rumo**

Lyra foi acordada no dia seguinte pela ponta de uma cauda vermelha cutucando-a. Ela soltou um leve gemido e virou-se para o outro lado. Pyrus, impaciente, comentou _"Levante logo, preguiçosa, Sheena e Endless sumiram!"   
_Com isso, Lyra sentou-se rapidamente, e perguntando "_Como assim?".  
"Quando acordei, eles haviam sumido!" _– ele falou indignado. Lyra levantou-se e montou nele. _"Então vamos encontrá-los, ande!"_   
_"Sim, vamos!" – _o dragão pegou impulso no chão para jogar-se ao ar, quando escutaram uma voz por trás deles, falando com certa arrogância:  
— O que estão fazendo? – perguntou Sheena, que havia ido tomar um banho no lago, portanto estava com o cabelo molhado, e Endless estava atrás dela.  
Lyra e Pyrus se olharam, achando-se meio bobos, mas então caíram na risada. Sheena não pareceu muito animada com eles:  
— Qual é o problema de vocês? – ela falou friamente e passou reto por eles. Lyra virou-se em cima de seu dragão para olhar a Sheena.  
— Deixe para lá..! Para onde iremos?  
Sheena soltou um suspiro.  
— Não sei. Nenhum lugar parece seguro agora que estamos fugindo do Imperador. Deve haver soldados por toda parte desse lugar. Mas creio que o mais perto possível do litoral leste esteja mais calmo, e então iremos para as montanhas, e lá poderemos nos esconder em alguma caverna. Como neva maior parte do ano, soldados não nos procurarão, e quando não nevar, podemos ganhar deles.  
A idéia de passar o resto da vida em uma montanha entupida de neve não era nada agradável para Lyra, mas aparentemente não tinha escolha... Ou foi o que pensou, até que Sheena falou:  
— A não ser... que consigamos sair de Athon! – disse virando-se empolgada com a nova idéia. - Digo, para sul, leste e oeste o continente uma hora acaba, mas indo para norte... Para o deserto, acabaremos saindo das fronteiras de Athon e indo para um novo lugar!  
— Talvez isso funcionass... – Lyra começou a falar sorrindo, quando Endless a interrompeu:

_"De jeito nenhum! Não sabemos como o deserto é! Também nem sabemos se existe algo depois!"  
"Além de que não teríamos água, nem saberíamos como encontrar! " – _completou Pyrus.  
As duas garotas pareceram ligeiramente decepcionadas. Buscar novas terras, desconhecidas, parecia bem mais divertido que se isolar em uma montanha para sempre. Mas, como não tinham o que argumentar, pois o que eles haviam dito era verdade, resolveram apenas continuar indo para leste. Montaram nos dragões, e tentaram voar o mais alto possível para se esconder. Para Endless era mais fácil, por se misturar mais facilmente nas nuvens, enquanto Pyrus era vermelho, dificultando bastante a viagem discreta dos quatro. Além de que Endless era mais velho, portanto tinha mais resistência que Pyrus, que os fazia parar a cada doze horas para descansar.  
Passaram-se alguns dias. As jornadas continuavam iguais, exceto que com menos comida e muito menos água. Teriam que pousar logo para arranjar mais mantimentos. Então, Sheena chamou Lyra e apontou para norte, que estava a esquerda das garotas.  
— Vê aquelas montanhas? São as Stony Mountains, e atrás delas, está o deserto. Quer dizer que daqui a pouco veremos as montanhas nevadas, que ficam ao sul.  
— Ah... – Lyra respondeu sem muita emoção, soltando um leve suspiro. Então ouviu um grito de falcão. Olhou em volta, procurando o animal, pois tinha uma certa fascinação a aves. – Olha! – exclamou ao localizar o animal. – Um falcão!   
Sheena olhou o animal, que vinha voando na direção delas. Ele tinha um papel amarrado em sua pata e não estava nem um pouco assustado pelos dragões. O falcão, que já conhecido por Tyrell, pousou no pescoço de Pyrus e esticou a pata para Lyra. Ela olhou-o, sem saber o que fazer, mas Sheena a incentivou:  
— Vai, pegue.

Lyra pegou o papel, desenrolou-o e leu em voz alta. "Estou bem, e espero que você também. Viajei para norte, estou no deserto. – Peter"  
— Quem raios é Peter? – perguntou fazendo uma cara desconfiada. – Ei, falcão, acho que entregou o papel para a pessoa errada.  
O falcão ficou olhando-a, inexpressivo, parado. Até que Sheena disse:  
— Deixe-o. Vamos continuar, estamos chegando lá.  
Então Lyra releu o papel. "(...) Estou no deserto." Então ela gritou de repente.  
— Chega! Vamos para o deserto!  
_"O quê?"_ – foi o que os dois dragões disseram ao mesmo tempo. E Endless continuou: _" Depois de tudo que discutimos, você ainda quer ir para lá?"  
—_ Sim! – ela respondeu confiante. – Pyrus, eu vou, de qualquer jeito. Estou decidida.   
_"Ihh... Se ela se decidiu, já era."_ – falou sem esperanças para Endless.  
— Quer saber? – Sheena intrometeu-se – eu também quero ir, Endless! Não acha coincidência demais encontrarmos um falcão-correio? Ainda mais com uma mensagem de alguém falando que está no deserto!  
Endless soltou um suspiro _" Certo... Venceram, vamos para o deserto."_  
As garotas sorriram e entreolharam-se. Haviam escapado do destino de ficar em uma nevasca o resto da vida. Os dragões viraram para norte, voando em direção do deserto, e o falcão finalmente voou para longe das garotas, como se tivesse completado seu objetivo, gritando alegremente.  
Eles nem imaginavam que isso mudaria o mundo para sempre...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 – Amizades e Discussões**

Os garotos galoparam por dois dias, parando apenas para dormir ou quando os cavalos estavam cansados demais. Dayana os observava de longe, tomando cuidado para não chamar atenção de Ray, e constantemente lembrando Dougie de que Ray poderia não ser tão bom quanto imaginava. _"Tome cuidado, Dougie. E lembre-se, qualquer coisa grite e não ouse afastar sua mão de seu machado".  
"Eu já sei de tudo isso, Dayana!" _– ele respondeu um pouco frustrado já que ela dizia isso a cada lance de galope que os cavalos davam, mas mesmo assim, ele manteve uma mão nas rédeas e a outra apoiada na ponta de seu machado, que estava preso em sua cintura.  
— Vamos parar? – perguntou Ray, acariciando o pescoço da égua. – ela já está exausta de novo. - Dougie olhou seu cavalo, que também estava bastante suado, respirando fortemente.  
— Sim. É melhor...  
Os garotos desceram da garupa de seus respectivos cavalos e ofereceram água para os animais. Eles beberam satisfeitos, enquanto Ray e Dougie se sentavam em pedras no chão. Dougie olhou ao seu redor. Estavam em um planalto, que havia predominantemente grama, mas também possuía pedras, algumas grandes e outras menores, todas apontadas para cima, em várias direções. Eles se sentavam em algumas dessas. Mais a frente existiam alguns montes e morros, ou seja, em pouco tempo teriam que subir e descer. Dayana também não tinha onde pousar sem chamar atenção, então o garoto instruiu: _"Yana, vá à frente e pouse em algum daqueles morros, de modo que Ray não possa te ver, certo?"  
"Eu irei, mas só se prometer que irá tomar cuidado."  
"Yaaana! Eu sei que sou maravilhoso, mas não acho que o Ray vá abusar de mim... " _– ele falou rindo, e, mais uma vez, escutou o rosnado de Dayana querendo mata-lo. _"Prometa, Dougie!"_ – ela respondeu seriamente.  
_"Tudo bem, eu prometo..!"_  
Ray abriu um mapa de Athon, e apontou o dedo para uma cidade.  
— Essa é a cidade mais próxima. Iremos chegar lá amanhã para poder comprar mais mantimentos. – Dougie concordou com a cabeça e ficou em silêncio.  
Após alguns minutos, Dougie virou-se para Ray, e percebeu que o amigo parecia bastante distraído e preocupado com algo. Então Ray levantou-se repentinamente:  
— Eu... Vou dar uma caminhada, volto logo.  
— Eu vou também! Estou cansando de ficar em cima de um cavalo... – falou levantando-se, mas Ray o cortou:

— Não! – disse irritado – Eu vou sozinho! – os olhos amarelos do garoto faiscaram, e Dougie sentou-se de novo.  
Ray soltou um suspiro e disse:  
— Me desculpe... Mas ás vezes eu gosto de ficar sozinho... – e caminhou para longe de Dougie, pensando consigo mesmo: _"Humano estúpido..."_  
Ray continuou andando, até que ficou bem distante do local que os cavalos e Dougie estavam. Ele abriu sua mala e Threa pulou para fora e, ao pisar no chão, escorregou e caiu. Ray sorriu levemente, e ajudou a pequena dragão a se levantar. Ela pulou em cima dele, derrubando-o no chão.  
— Ei, ei! Pare com isso, Threa! – disse quando ela começou a lambê-lo, rindo. Então ele pegou-a e se levantou. Pegou um pedaço de carne e jogou para ela.  
— Daqui a pouco você não vai mais caber na minha mala. Passaram três dias desde que nasceu, e já nem cabe direito na minha mala. – falou olhando ela nos olhos enquanto comia. – Portanto... – falou como se fosse a conclusão mais óbvia. – Você tem que aprender a voar!  
Threa soltou um som que foi uma tentativa de rugido, como se estivesse concordando. Ray sabia que provavelmente dragões não aprendiam a voar no 3º dia de vida, mas era necessário. _"A não ser que eu a deixe para trás, e depois volte para buscar..." _– pensou, e logo em seguida, a pequena pulou em cima dele, emitindo um som agudo, como um choro. Ele a olhou, ainda não acostumado com o fato de que ela podia ouvir seus pensamentos.  
— Então, terá que aprender a voar! – falou, e ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, decidida que conseguiria.

Enquanto isso, nos ventos quentes do deserto, Peter saiu de uma das cabanas. Ele não vestia mais a roupa que estava quando chegou lá, mas sim roupas tradicionais da tribo nômade, que envolvia um tecido marrom e pesado, que enrolava o corpo inteiro da pessoa, protegendo-a do calor e do sol.  
Ele caminhou por entre as cabanas, olhando dentro de algumas, procurando por alguém. _"Khäelen, viu a Nínian em algum lugar?"  
"Sim. Ela e Kalypso estão no oásis. Ela brincando na água e ele vigiando."  
"Obrigado!" _– ele respondeu e se dirigiu até o oásis. Chegando lá, viu Kalypso deitado na beira da água, em uma posição que lembrava mais de um gato do que de um dragão. Peter começou a pensar em como Khäelen lembrava um gato quando caminhava, quando viu Nínian. Ela estava sentada a beira da água, com os pés na mesma e as pontas de seu cabelo tocando levemente a superfície. Ela estava olhando para baixo, mexendo seus pés calmamente. Ele caminhou até o lado dela e sentou-se.  
— Quanto tempo ainda vamos esperar? – ele perguntou tentando não soar chato, mas estava um pouco impaciente. Ela virou o rosto dela para o dele, e sorriu levemente.   
— Já não lhe disse que temos que esperar outros virem até nós? – apesar de já ter sido a vigésima vez que ele perguntava isso para ela, ela respondia no mesmo tom de sempre. Calmo e despreocupado. Então ouviram o som de asas batendo, e Khäelen pousou ao lado de Kalypso.   
_"Perdi algo?"_ – ela perguntou inocentemente. Peter e Nínian a olharam, e Kalypso nem se mexeu.  
_"Não muito."_ – ele respondeu sem interesse. Khäelen bufou com a antipatia do outro, mas fazia parte da personalidade dele, então ela deixou o assunto de lado. Ela se sentou, e ficou olhando os humanos. Peter voltou a olha Nínian, e ela, rindo baixo, olhou para ele também. Peter notou que tudo que ela assistia incluindo ele ou os dragões a deixava alegre. Isso era por que ela estava finalmente conversando com alguém que não era o mensageiro e ela se sentia bem perto deles. Eram como uma família.  
Eles ainda se olhavam, os olhos dela brilhando de alegria discretamente. Ele aproximou o rosto do dela lentamente, enquanto o tocou com sua mão. Nínian não sabia o que fazer. Ela nunca havia beijado ninguém, e com certeza não era apaixonada por Peter, mas achou que não custaria nada experimentar...  
Quando ele estava a poucos milímetros dos lábios dela, Kalypso ergueu-se e rugiu fortemente, fazendo eles se separarem rapidamente. Ele lançou um olhar de ameaça a Peter, pegou Nínian e se retirou, deixando Peter e Khäelen com cara de bobo.  
_"Aff, como ele é chaaato!"_ –depois ela se virou para Peter – _"Aww... Você é um fofo, Peter! Mas devia ter beijado ela mais rápido!"_ – Khäelen falou animadamente. – _"Você gosta dela?"_ – ela perguntou interessada.  
Peter soltou um suspiro. _"Não sei... Acho-a incrivelmente bonita, mas não gosto dela. _"  
Khäelen bufou decepcionada. Ela achava que seria bem mais interessante e fofo se eles vivessem uma longa história de amor.  
_"Ei... Se eu casasse com ela, você teria que conviver com Kalypso. "_ – ele comentou.  
Khäelen fez uma cara de nojo e disse: "_Ainda bem que não é apaixonado por ela!"_ – ela falou satisfeita.  
Peter riu e se levantou. _"Bom, vamos fazer algo?"_  
_"Sim!"_- ela falou enquanto ele montava nela e então decolou. Então, Peter ouviu o berro de um falcão.  
— Tyrell! É o Tyrell, Khä! – o falcão voou graciosamente até os dois, e pousou no dorso de Khäelen. Peter notou que o papel não estava mais amarrado na pata do animal, então ele provavelmente havia entregado a mensagem para Carol. Ele sorriu tristemente, sentindo saudades da irmã mais nova e imaginando se ela estaria bem. Então Tyrell voou mais uma vez, soltando um grito alarmado. Peter olhou para trás, e viu a tribo cercando Nínian em uma meia-lua, observando algo que vinha das fronteiras do deserto. Tentou ver o que era, mas não conseguiu, então exclamou alarmado:  
_"Khäelen!"  
"Eu sei."_ – ela falou e disparou na direção do aglomerado.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 – Reunião **

Lyra e Sheena já estavam sobrevoando as montanhas e estavam vendo o enorme e vasto deserto após a cadeia de montanhas. Apesar do vento que elas sentiam por estarem voando rápido, podiam sentir o calor abafado no ar. Se Sheena já estava reclamando do calor anteriormente, agora definitivamente pioraria muito, mas os três sabiam quem sofreria mais: Endless. É da espécie dele, manter-se longe do calor. Logicamente, não retornariam agora, mas pela respiração mais pesada dele já sabiam que ele sofria, o suor escorria por cima de suas escamas, ofegava, mas mantinha-se no ar.

"_Tem certeza de que não quer parar um pouco, Endless? Você precisa descansar...",_ perguntou Pyrus calmamente, com olhos pedintes, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

"_Não. Ainda não. Estamos próximos do deserto... Vamos voar mais, quando encontrarmos um oásis, nós paramos."_

Sheena bufou indignada, mas não precisou dizer nada. Sabiam muito bem que ela desaprovava da decisão do dragão. Silenciosamente, terminaram de cruzar a cadeia montanhosa, chegando à beirada do deserto. Viram ao pé da montanha um vilarejo, claramente abandonado. Não tinham muita certeza de que rumo tomar, portanto resolveram seguir em frente. Pouco tempo depois, os dragões ficaram agitados, quando uma corrente de vento chocou contra eles.

"_Pyrus! Você sentiu isso?" _

Lyra olhou-o confusa.  
—Do que vocês estão falando?

Pyrus, com a cabeça erguida e fixada no horizonte, respondeu. _"Sim! Você acha que é possível?"_

Sheena, assim como Lyra, parecia bastante curiosa, e franziu as sobrancelhas indignada, esperando por uma resposta. Rapidamente, Endless respondeu:

"_Acho que sentimos cheiro de outro dragão."_

—Outro dragão?! – Lyra perguntou surpresa, sem saber como reagir. - E se ele for inimigo?

"_Se ele fosse inimigo, porque estaria no deserto? Apenas refugiados moram no deserto."_ – Respondeu Pyrus simplesmente, e foi acompanhado pelo silêncio, pois ninguém quis contestar.

Ansiosos, ambos os dragões aumentaram a velocidade, por mais que seus corpos estivessem exaustos. As garotas também estavam tensas, querendo ver o outro dragão, sem saber o que encontrariam.

Foi então que localizaram. Havia um grupo de pessoas, cercados por um enorme dragão azul e outra de bronze, pequena, comparada a ele. O azul era um pouco maior que Endless, mas Pyrus e a de bronze tinham uma estatura semelhante. Lyra imediatamente sentiu Pyrus erguendo orgulhosamente a cabeça, rugindo alto nos céus, como se quisesse se mostrar. Endless também estava eufórico, mas não da mesma forma que Pyrus. Lyra ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa pela atitude infantil dele, que não havia modificado em nada os dragões abaixo deles, mas sim assustado o povoado que lá estava com os dragões. No entanto, estava curiosa demais para dar uma bronca em Pyrus, que perdia altura rapidamente para pousar a frente dos outros, junto com o companheiro de prata.

Pousaram, Lyra e Sheena desmontaram no mesmo instante que os seus dragões cumprimentavam os desconhecidos com a cabeça. Apesar de muito mais controlado, era visível que a fêmea estava animada com o encontro, e o azul praticamente não demonstrava emoção alguma. Foi então que uma garota de cabelos muito longos e azulados aproximou-se deles.

— Nós estávamos esperando vocês! Meu nome é Nínian, este é Kalypso. – Falou apoiando a mão no pescoço do dragão, que finalmente abaixou a cabeça discretamente, cumprimentando-os. – E esse é Peter e Khäelen, nossos amigos.

Peter observava Lyra e Sheena curioso. Será que a pessoa que ele tinha que encontrar era uma delas? Não soube dizer... elas pareciam apenas garotas, exceto pelo fato de que possuíam dragões, é claro. Após certo tempo, olhando-as, percebeu que ainda não havia as cumprimentando, então aproximou-se delas, segurando a mão e beijando a mão delas, uma de cada vez.

— É um prazer conhecê-las, senhoritas.

E então ele voltou a posição inicial, ao lado de Nínian. Lyra não pôde deixar de se irritar um pouco com o garoto, ele era... formal demais. Mas, ignorando o ocorrido, ela falou.

— Eu sou Lyra, ela é Sheena, e os dragões são Pyrus e Endless. – então completou, curiosa - E o que quis dizer, estavam nos esperando?

Nínian sorriu brevemente, para responder:

— Eu sabia que vocês viriam logo. Era uma... impressão. Mas de qualquer forma, vocês parecem cansados. O que acham de descansar e comer algo? Os dragões também podem se conhecer melhor.

Pyrus mantinha o peito inflado, a cabeça erguida, querendo se mostrar grande. Lyra olhou de canto com uma sobrancelha erguida, achando que ele estava todo pomposo querendo se mostrar para a fêmea, mas resolveu aceitar a proposta de Nínian, pois eles não pareciam inimigos. Olhou para Sheena, que concordou com a cabeça e falou:

—Aceitaremos seu convite com prazer. Afinal, estou curiosa para entender quem são vocês e porque estão aqui...

Repentinamente, Lyra percebeu algo.

— Espere, espere! Você é Peter, não é? Isso é seu? – ela rapidamente tirou o bilhete do bolso, entregando-o a ele. Ele olhou o bilhete que havia enviado para a sua irmã sem reação. Quer dizer que sua irmã não sabia que ele estava bem. Nínian tocou-o no ombro, falando baixo.

— Ela está bem, eu sei. E ela acredita em você, e sabe que a Khäelen sempre irá te proteger. Não se preocupe. Até porque o vilarejo foi abandonado há essa hora, se refugiaram nas montanhas.

"_Será que ela está falando sobre aquele vilarejo no pé da montanha?"_ Endless perguntou para Pyrus, que deu de ombros.

— Não adianta se preocupar com isso. Vamos comer.

Lyra, Sheena, Nínian e Peter sentaram-se em um pano colocado no chão, ao lado do oásis mais próximo. O sol estava se pondo, ou seja, estava começando a esfriar, o que era um alívio para Sheena. Não sabiam muito bem por onde começar. Lyra e Sheena estavam desconfortáveis, não sabiam como agir. Peter parecia tenso, imaginando quem seria a pessoa que ele tinha que encontrar. Nínian era a única que estava feliz, afinal, nunca havia conversado com tantas pessoas de uma vez só, e ela começou uma conversa casual, que logo transformou-se para uma história mais animada, onde todos se apresentavam e contavam como encontraram os dragões. Em seguida, começaram a contar como se encontraram, e como chegaram aonde estavam, mas sem muitos detalhes. Sheena falou do bilhete, que deixou Peter nervoso, mas um olhar de Nínian o acalmava. Por algum motivo, ela sempre estava certa, não adiantava discutir.

Mas, ouvindo a história de Peter, Lyra sentia uma enorme raiva por ele. Ele havia sido o único que havia abandonado a vida antiga dele para lutar. Todos os outros fizeram isso por falta de opção e a Nínian porque qualquer coisa seria melhor que a vida antiga dela. Era mais inveja do que raiva, mas ainda assim, começou a sentir ódio por ele. Era um garoto idealista, achando que poderia mudar o mundo se tentasse. _Hunf, não é tão fácil..._ ela pensou para si mesma, mas deixou a conversa rolar. Certo tempo depois, foram todos dormir.

Enquanto isso, os dragões haviam saído para caçar no deserto. Kalypso era o único com experiência para isso, Khäelen já estava aprendendo e Pyrus e Endless não sabiam por onde começar. Voaram juntos, também falando apenas sobre assuntos casuais. Mas Pyrus sempre querendo chamar atenção de Khäelen. Endless ria interiormente às vezes, depois com certeza iria falar com o amigo sobre isso. Assim que encontraram uma Serpente Gigante, Pyrus, para se mostrar, mergulhou em direção do inimigo, rugindo. O inimigo percebeu, escondendo-se embaixo da terra rapidamente, e Pyrus quase espatifou-se na areia. Khäelen e Endless riram alto, enquanto Kalypso rosnou com desprezo. Totalmente envergonhado, Kalypso rapidamente mergulhou em silêncio atrás da serpente, conseguindo pegá-la com as patas, habilmente, matando-o ao cortar-lhe a região do pescoço.

"_Da próxima vez, tome mais cuidado, pirralho. Quase afastou nosso jantar."_

Depois, os quatro comeram juntos, pois a serpente era grande o suficiente para todos eles, exceto para Kalypso, que depois deu outro vôo para caçar algo, mandando os outros três voltarem para os humanos. Pyrus não teve coragem de encarar os outros dois, que conversavam amigavelmente enquanto voltavam. Aos poucos, Pyrus foi ficando com ciúmes do amigo e assim que chegaram, pousou e foi direto até Lyra, esfregando o focinho nela, querendo carinho. Endless foi até Sheena, Khäelen até Peter.  
_"Kalypso foi caçar mais e pediu que nós voltássemos logo, para fazer-lhes companhia"_ falou a dragoa de latão para Nínian, enquanto recebia carinho de Peter.

— Não tem problema. Acho que deveríamos descansar, amanhã será um dia longo...  
Assim, todos foram dormir, exceto por Lyra e Pyrus. Os dois estavam incomodados com algo. Inveja e ciúmes, respectivamente, e isso tirou o sono de ambos, que manteram-se calados até a madrugada, quando finalmente caíram no sono.


End file.
